No Todo Terminó, Aún estoy yo
by Kanna Malfoy
Summary: Hermione se queda sola y se encuntra a Draco, Ginny tiene una hija que es la clave para destruir al señor oscuro, harry, ron y pansy muertos. Juntos ambos lados podran derrotar al señor oscuro, a pesar de las horrosas pérdidas que han precensiado
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

Una chica se hallaba llorando, su cabeza estaba hundida en una almohada blanca perla, de modo que sus lágrimas no se podían ver, ella se hallaba sola en una habitación de paredes blancas. La chica estaba terriblemente herida, no eran heridas cual quiera, de hecho tenía dos tipos de herida, la primera se trataba de hechizos solamente, pero la segunda se trataba de una herida a nivel sentimental, ella había perdido algo muy valioso y que jamás recuperaría

---- Flash Back ----

-estas bien- gritó un chico moreno de ojos verdes, mientras sostenía su varita en alto

La chica no dijo nada, solo se paro y empuñó su varita de nuevo

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó el chico

-no me voy a quedar ahí acostada como si estuviera muerta- le espectó la chica.

En ese momento un chico pelirrojo calló a sus pies; la chica profirió un grito de horror, y se puso de rodillas junto a él, el chico ya no respiraba y su corazón no latía, él había muerto, a la chica se le escapó una lágrima pero rápidamente se la secó, se levantó y fue corriendo junto al chico moreno.

-Crucio- gritó una voz terriblemente fría desde el otro lado de la neblina

Por suerte ambos chicos lograron esquivarlo, aunque con bastante dificultad

-La próxima maldición no fallará- volvió a gritar aquella voz

Ambos chicos se reincorporaron, en ese momento la chica pudo ver como una varita apuntaba directamente al cuello del chico moreno.

-¡no!- gritó la chica

-¡Mortifique!- gritó la voz fría y de inmediato el chico calló al piso como una tabla

-no- sollozó la chica

-tu también morirás- dijo la voz

-no me importa, ya no me da miedo morir máteme- gritó la chica a todo pulmón

-muy bien si eso es lo que deseas- rió la voz -¡Abadakedabra!-

---- Fin del Flash Back ----

Como era posible que ella siguiera viva después de esa maldición, cómo había sobrevivido, algo había pasado pero qué, qué había pasado, ella no lo recordaba, solo recordaba que después de eso la habían llevado a San Mungo y que se hallaba ahí desde hacia una semana.

-Señorita tiene visita- dijo una voz de mujer que hizo que la chica abandonara aquel recuerdo.

-hágala pasar- dijo la chica sentándose sobre la cama y secándose las lágrimas

Minutos después una chica pelirroja con una barriguita pasaba a la habitación de la chica herida.

-¿Ginny?- se extraño la chica herida al ver a su amiga ahí y con esa barriga

Ginny sonrió tímidamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica

-Te vine a visitar Herm- dijo al fin la pelirroja

Hermione le sonrió amablemente a la chica, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto pudo detallar su rostro –Ginny estas bien-

-Si Herm estoy bien gracias por tu preocupación-

Pero Hermione sabía que ella no se encontraba bien, sus ojos estaban tremendamente hinchados, su rostro se hallaba demacrado y en su expresión se podía notar un semblante de melancolía. Se notaba que había estado llorando por Harry.

-¿y tú cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Ginny

-Bastante bien- mintió Hermione mientras se estiraba ¿Y esa barriga?-

-esto es... es...- la voz de Ginny se fue apagando

-¿Es el hijo de Harry?-

La pelirroja asistió

Ambas chicas hablaron por largas horas tratando de no recordar la muerte de Harry, Ron y Luna, más bien hablaban de los buenos tiempos que habían pasado juntas, aquellos tiempos felices, en él que ellas no imaginaban que podría pasar en un futuro no muy lejano, que en aquellos tiempos ambas lo veían demasiado distante para preocuparse por él.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Ginny mirando su reloj de pulsera que indicaba las diez de la noche

Hermione sonrió y asistió con la cabeza

-Herm antes de irme quiero darte un regalo- dijo Ginny con voz queda

-¿Qué será?- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Es algo que te iba a regalar Ron el día de su boda-

A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa y adoptó una expresión sería

-Toma- dijo Ginny dejando el paquete sobre la cama, se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Hermione agarró el paquete con ambas manos, las cuales le temblaban y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, dentro de él se encontraba un collar de oro con un colgante esmeralda, de hecho el colgante era la piedra que llaman esmeralda. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lo siguiente que hizo fue colgarse aquel regalo tan valioso en su cuello; le quedaba de maravilla, Ron había sabido escogerlo.

---- Flash Back ----

-Hermione ven- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-Ya voy, ¿a dónde me llevas?-

-A un lugar mágico-

Hermione rió

-Ya llegamos, ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-Ron, es, es... no se que decir-

-es como tu Herm... bello y perfecto-

-O Ron eres tan lindo, pero por que me trajiste aquí-

-Es que te quiero pedir algo-

-¿Qué será?- rió la castaña

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Hermione se sonrojo y dejo escapar un –si-

-Bien, nos casaremos cuando hallamos terminado con Voldemordt- dijo el chico sonriendo

Ese momento una canción empezó a tocar, no era cualquier canción, era la canción que Ron y Hermione habían hecho suya, la canción que Ron le había dedicado a Hermione el día que se hicieron novios. La canción decía lo siguiente:

_Algún día nos juramos_

_Ser amigos hasta el fin_

_Hoy me animo a confesarte _

_Lo que yo siento por ti_

_Día a día me pregunto_

_Que le digo al corazón_

_Que se siente abandonado _

_Derretido por tu amor _

_Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido _

_No puedo disimular_

_Yo lo siento amiga mía_

_Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar_

_Desde que te vi_

_Todo es tan distinto para mí_

_Porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí_

_Desde que te vi _

_Supe que eras solo para mí_

_Que mi vida eres tú_

_Y la quiero vivir junto a ti..._

---- Fin del Flash Back ----

Fue tan lindo, pensó la chica que lloraba, no puedo creer que eso ya no pueda pasar, era tan perfecto, tan lindo, la chica apretaba el colgante con su mano, y una y otra vez repitió lo mismo sin dejar de llorar hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó por que la luz del sol le iluminaba toda la cara.

-Cierren esas cortinas- gruñó

Pero nadie la escuchó ya que se encontraba de nuevo sola en aquella habitación blanca, a Hermione esa habitación le daba un poco de miedo ya que era completamente blanca, no había nada de color, hasta los pocos muebles que se encontraban ahí eran blancos, ella se sentía como en un manicomio.

En ese momento la enfermera que la cuidaba, con el desayuno que consistía, en waffles.

-Señorita...- la llamó Hermione

-¿si?-

-¿usted sabe cuando saldré de aquí?-

-si, saldrá dentro de una semana-

-gracias- dijo sonriendo la castaña

La enfermera se fue y Hermione empezó a comer, no podía ser, la bandeja y las bajillas también eran blancas, era un milagro que la comida no fuera blanca. Después de comer Hermione decidió caminar un rato por su habitación, y se sintió aliviada cuando lo hizo ya que desde hacia una semana sus pies no tocaban el piso, y pensaba que después de eso no podría caminar.

Más tarde la enfermera que le había traído el desayuno a Hermione, llegó acompañada de la doctora que le curaría las heridas.

-¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó la doctora a Hermione

-Bien, gracias-

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si- mintió la castaña

-Bueno toma, bébetela- dijo la doctora dándole una botellita con un líquido morado a Hermione

-¿Qué es?-

-es una posición para curar las heridas que te hiciste en esa batalla-

Hermione se la tomó si protestar, sabía horrible, pero bueno, al menos eso la dejaría salir pronto del hospital

---- Flash Back----

-¿Herm estas bien?- preguntó Ron entrando a la tienda de la chica

-Si, solo fue una cortadita-

-Si, claro una cortadita- dijo con sarcasmo Fred

- ¿Fred cuando llegaste?- preguntó su hermano menor

- No hace mucho, llegue cuando ustedes se encontraban en la pelea-

En ese momento Lupin entro a la tienda con una botellita que contenía un líquido color morado

-¿qué es?- preguntó Ron

- Es para curar las heridas de Hermione- apuntó Fred

-¿Tardara mucho en curarlas?- dijo el pelirrojo menor

-no- dijo Lupin

-Bien-

Ambos chicos salieron de la tienda dejando a Hermione y a Lupin solos.

-Toma bébetela- dijo el profesor

Hermione la agarró con ambas manos y se la tomo, uf, que alivió sabía a mora, menos mal, aún recordaba esas asquerosas medicinas que le daban en Hogwarts

---- Fin del Flash Back-----

-¿Cómo es que si la medicina cura tan rápido, me tengo que quedar una semana más aquí?- le preguntó Hermione a la Doctora

- Mi niña, si sales ahora te podría pasar cualquier cosa, así que es mejor que esperes una semana por si acaso-

La Doctora y la enfermera salieron de aquella habitación dejando de nuevo sola a Hermione, Hermione se puso de pie y de nuevo se empezó a caminar, talvez no estuviera loca, pero aquella habitación la iba a volver loca. De repente un horrible pensamiento se apoderó de Hermione; claro todo concordaba, ella no se hallaba en San Mungo, se hallaba en un manicomio; Ginny no lloraba por Harry, lloraba de pena por ver que su amiga había terminado en ese lugar, y lo peor, ella no iba a salir nunca de ahí, solo le decían que iba a salir en unos cuantos días para no volverla más loca.

Un horrible dolor de cabeza se apoderó de la confundida chica, que calló al piso de rodillas por el dolor y ahogó un grito.


	2. Chapter 2: Una nueva vida sin ti

Capítulo 2: Una nueva vida sin ti

-Otra copa – pidió un chico rubio de unos dieciocho años

- Aquí va – dijo el cantinero de aquella taberna, y le paso una copa de ron al chico por la barra

El chico se la tomo rápidamente, agarró su escoba y salió de la taberna, la noche era completamente negra, en el cielo no se podían distinguir ni la luna ni las estrellas. El chico emprendió el vuelo hacia su apartamento. Como ya era muy tarde y el chico se hallaba muy cansado se durmió rápidamente

-Ding… Dong- sonó varias veces el timbre del apartamento

El chico rubio se levantó de un sobresalto, los rayos del sol iluminaban su blanca piel

-Ding… Dong…- volvió a sonar el timbre

-Maldición, ¿quién será?- gruñó el chico, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta del apartamento

-Ding… Dong...-

¿Quién es?- gritó el rubio

-Soy Blaise, abre la puerta-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo abre la maldita puerta-

- Si me lo ordenas así no la abriré-

- Maldición, Draco si no la abres tú la abro yo-

-Con amenazas menos-

- Esta bien, Draco puedes abrir la puerta-

Draco abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a Blaise y ambos chicos se dirigieron a una pequeña sala.

-Oye Draco ¿Por qué vives aquí?-

-¿Cómo que por que vivo aquí?-

-Sí, porque mira teniendo la mansión Black, como puede vivir en esta porquería que no es digna de ti-

-Mira, primero y que te quede claro, esto no es una porquería, y segundo no me interesa una casa, con un cuadro que grita a cada 5 minutos-

-Descuélgalo-

-No se puede, ya Potter y Black lo intentaron una vez con todo y hechizos pero no lo pudieron quitar-

-Vaya que mal-

-A mi no me hace mal-

-Sabes Draco creo que deberías regresar con tu padres-

Cuando Blaise dijo eso un escalofrió se apoderó del cuerpo del rubio

-Repite eso- dijo entre dientes

-Deberías regresar con tus padres-

Draco se volvió hacia Blaise ya que le había dado la espalda, en sus ojos grises se reflejaba un odio terrible, Blaise advirtió aquella mirada y puso una cara de horror, pero para su suerte le rubio solo apareció un vaso de agua, del cual tomo un sorbo

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a tu elfo doméstico?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El vaso de agua-

-No tengo elfo-

- Hay Draco que buena broma, tú mano derecha de Lord Voldemordt sin elfo doméstico, no me hagas reír-

A Draco el vaso se le rompió y los cristales de este se encajaron en su mano –maldición- susurró, se quitó lo cristales, comenzaba a sangrar, no le importó, agarró a Blaise por el cuello, lo llevó hacia una pared y lo comenzó a ahorcar

-Jamás pronuncies ese nombre frente a mi- gritó Draco que temblaba de pies a cabeza

-Draco suéltame me haces daño- chilló Blaise

-Daño, ¿quieres saber lo que es daño?-, Draco apretó con más fuerza la garganta de su compañero, este ahogó un gritó y Draco lo soltó.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Blaise que respiraba con dificultad

Draco se limitó a enseñarle su mano que sangraba mucho, y se retiró a su habitación, una vez allí buscó unas vendas y se vendó la mano herida, luego busco su escoba y se encaminó a la sala donde Blaise aún se hallaba respirando con dificultad.

-Me voy y tú te quedarás aquí cuidando mi apartamento- dijo Draco mirando a Blaise de reojo

-¿Por qué? Acaso tienes miedo de que...- Blaise no pudo seguir porque el rubio le dedicó una mirada matadora

-esta bien no he dicho nada-

Draco abrió la ventana, se montó en su escoba y salió volando, mientras Blaise refunfuñaba, no podía salir de aquella pocilga, ya que si salía lo matarían, y lo peor no podía disfrutar torturando a un elfo, porque Malfoy no tenía (n/a: El apartamento de Malfoy es bien bonito, solo que Blaise se acostumbró a vivir en mansiones y bueno ve aquello pequeñito).

Draco llegó a un callejón donde se encontraba un letrero muy grande en donde decía "Avenida Crisol", en letras doradas que desparecían y aparecían cada cierto tiempo, Draco entró a aquella avenida, ya había ido ahí antes, esa avenida era donde compraban, los magos de sangre pura, que no traicionaban a la sangre. El rubio camino por varios pasillos, hasta que encontró lo que quería, una tienda de calderos, entró ahí y compró un caldero de plata, luego se fue hacia una tienda de ingredientes de pociones para comprar los ingredientes para hacer una poción curativa y por último paso por un bar, ahí pidió una cerveza de mantequilla; cuando la terminó decidió regresar a casa. De nuevo se le había hecho tarde, era de noche, pero esa noche no era igual que la de ayer, en esta noche la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, Draco la contempló por un largo tiempo, le recordaba a alguien

-Pansy- susurró el chico, montando en su escoba.

Draco sobrevoló todo Londres y luego volvió a su casa, no entró por la ventana, más bien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una cansada voz

-Draco- susurró el chico con una voz melosa

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Blaise al oírle ese tono a su amigo

-Si, solo déjame pasar-

Blaise abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Draco

-¿Y Pansy?- susurró el rubio

-¿Draco estas bien?-

-Si... ¿Dónde esta Pansy? –

-Draco, ella murió recuerdas-

-¡Mientes!- gritó el rubio

-Draco no miento, Pansy murió y tu lo sabes-

En ese momento Draco vomitó sangre y Blaise tuvo que dar un paso para atrás, pues si no lo hacia su ropa se mancharía

-¿Draco estas bien?-

El rubio no respondió, se hallaba, ahí parado y había palidecido más de lo normal.

-Es... Estas bien- balbuceó Blaise

Draco volvió a vomitar aquel líquido rojo

-Draco- chilló Blaise

Draco levantó la vista hacia la luz, sus ojos no eran normales, eran completamente grises y no tenía pupila

-¡Desmallus!- gritó Blaise haciendo que Draco se desmayara y cayera al piso como una tabla

Lo siguiente que hizo Blaise fue llevar al rubio hasta su habitación, luego de esperar 5 minutos, el chico despertó, en sus ojos se hallaba de nuevo sus pupilas, pero dentro de su boca aun había sangre.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- dijo Draco, y de su boca calló un hilillo de sangre

-Estabas como poseído, preguntaste por Pansy- dijo con voz temblorosa Blaise

-¿Qué diablo es esto?- dijo Draco que había descubierto la sangre de su boca

-Sangre-

-¿Sangre?, ¿Por qué tengo sangre en la boca?-

-La vomitaste-

-¿Qué yo qué?-

-Lo que has oído-

-¿Cómo se supone que llegué hasta aquí, no estaba en un bar?-

-Yo que se. Llegaste aquí preguntando por Pansy

Draco se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de recordar como diablos había llegado a su apartamento, luego de varios minutos volvió ha hablar

-¿Dices que he preguntado por Pansy?-

-Si-

-¿Qué pregunté?-

-Si se hallaba aquí...-

---- Flash Back----

-¿Mi Lord nos ha llamado?- preguntó una voz grave

-Si- respondió una voz fría

- ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó una voz de chica

-Quiero probar una nueva maldición-

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó un chico rubio

-Con alguno de ustedes-

Todos los mortífagos dieron un paso hacia atrás

-¿Nadie?- rió aquella fría voz

Lo único que se oyó entre los mortífagos fue un gemido

-Tú pasa adelante- le dijo la voz fría al mortífago que había gemido

El mortífago dio un paso hacia adelante

-¿Le tienes que miedo a la muerte?-

El mortífago no respondió

-¡Mortifique!- gritó la voz fría

De inmediato el mortífago se elevó por los aires, se retorció y calló en el piso muerto, el golpe hizo que al mortífago se le cayera la máscara dejando ver la cara de una chica de pelo negro llamada Pansy Parkinson...

---- Fin del Flash Back ----

-Draco- susurró la voz de Blaise

-Lo siento estaba recordando-

-¿Qué recordabas?-

-La... la muerte de Pansy- susurró Draco mientras formaba un puño

- Draco esto te va a parecer fuerte, pero deberías comenzar una nueva vida sin ella-

Draco lo meditó un momento

-Tienes razón debo hacerlo-

Blaise se sorprendió

-Pansy espero que esto no te molesté, pero, comenzaré una nueva vida sin ti...-.


	3. Chapter 3: El Funeral

Capítulo 3: El Funeral

Hermione se despidió de la enfermera que la atendía y salió por la puerta principal del hospital, no podía creer que por fin le daban de alta, por fin dejaría de ver aquel horrible cuarto blanco, con cortinas blancas y muebles blancos; de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Hermione salió a la ciudad, en la calles pasaban todo tipo de vehículos, menos mal que había aprobado el examen de teletransportarse, pues así se la hacia más fácil llegar a su casa. Hermione pensó en la entrada de su apartamento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró frente a él, estaba tan feliz de encontrarse ahí, sacó la llave de su pequeño bolso y un segundo después la cerradura de la puerta se giró; Hermione entró a su apartamento, estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de ir a buscar los horrocrux; dejó las llaves en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala y vio algo que no recordaba haber puesto ahí, era un bulto de color blanco, Hermione se acercó a él, no era un bulto, era su vestido de boda, y ahora si recordaba haberlo dejado ahí.

-No- susurró Hermione

---- Flash Back ----

-Quiero dejar una última cosa a la mano antes de salir de aquí- dijo la castaña alegremente

-¿Qué será?- inquirió un chico pelirrojo con fastidio

-esto- dijo Hermione desdoblando una tela blanca

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamó una chica pelirroja

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la voz de Harry desde la cocina

-Es un vestido de boda, su vestido de boda-

Harry salió de la cocina, no para contemplar aquel hermoso vestido, sino para contemplar la cara de su novia; al verla sonrió. Ginny se hallaba mirando el vestido atónita, sus ojos parecían dos platos y su boca se hallaba ente abierta.

-Te compraré uno como ese cuando nos casemos- le susurró Harry a Ginny

-No quiero parecer grosera, pero no creo que consigas uno así ahora- dijo Hermione que sin querer había oído a Harry

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Ginny

-Porque este vestido perteneció a mi tatarabuela, es muy viejo-

-Mmm… que mal-

-Pero tranquila, te lo prestaré para tu boda-

-¡Gracias amiga!- gritó Ginny con alegría

Los cuatro amigos rieron

---- Fin del Flash Back ----

A Hermione le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla, no, no puedo llorar, no ahora, además no resolveré nada con esto pensó la chica y de inmediato se secó la lágrima y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar ahí abrió su closet, debía escoger ropa negra, ya que pasado mañana tendría que ir al funeral de sus seres más queridos, sus amigos. Hermione no tenía mucha ropa en su closet, puesto que casi toda se la había llevado a la búsqueda de los horrocrux y la había perdido en la última batalla, pero aun así consiguió un atuendo que constaba de una camisa de tiritas que iba con una chaqueta, una falda por las rodillas unos zapatitos de tacón, todo de color negro. Una vez escogida la ropa Hermione se fue a la cocina, pues tenía hambre y necesitaba alimentarse; de una pequeña nevera sacó un poco de pan con mantequilla, también se tomó un poco de leche; como podía ser que de un momento a otro todo hubiera cambiado, cuando llegó a su apartamento se hallaba feliz, pero al ver ese vestido toda esa alegría se había derrumbado, y ahora de nuevo se sentía sola, no era justo había perdido todo lo que amaba en un solo día, pero debía haber una forma de recuperarlo, y ella la iba a encontrar.

Hermione se sentía tan cansada y tan confundida que se fue a dormir muy, muy temprano, y no despertó sino hasta el día siguiente, también tuvo un sueño muy extraño en el que ella caminaba hacia una figura que se ocultaba en la oscuridad y por más que trataba de ver el rostro de la figura no podía, pero lo más extraño era que por más que caminara nunca llegaba hacia ella.

Hermione despertó y se estiró, tenía que preparar el desayuno, si no quería morir de hambre, aunque en esas circunstancias ya no valía la pena vivir, pero bueno, todo por no hacer sufrir a Ginny, además estaba segura de que de alguna forma iba a poder revivir a Harry y a Ron, y si todo salía bien a Luna.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar a ella empezó a preparar el desayuno, pero cuando se lo iba a comer se le quitó el apetito; tenía que comer como diera lugar si no quería morir de hambre, así que se llevó una tostada a la boca, la mordió y la masticó por varios minutos, pero cuando se la fue a tragar no pudo, por más que lo intentaba no podía tragársela, hasta intentó pasarla con un vaso de agua, pero nada, lo único que logró fue tomarse un poco de agua, bien si su cuerpo no le permitía comer no lo haría.

Hermione volvió a su habitación para poder bañarse y vestirse, ya que iba a salir para hacer unas cuantas diligencias. Una vez terminada de vestir se cargo su bolsito al hombro y salió del apartamento, bajo por el ascensor, y se dirigió a la salida; afuera estaba lloviendo, pero que le importaba eso a la chica, se podía teletransportar a donde quisiera sin mojarse, pero porque había bajado por el ascensor si podía teletransportarse desde su apartamento, que importaba, pero acaso… -¿Qué rayos?- gruñó Hermione y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró frente a una floristería, entró y eligió unos lirios color blanco, pagó y de nuevo se encontró en el primer piso del edificio en donde vivía, subió por el ascensor abrió la puerta del apartamento y puso los lirios en un jarrón de agua; pero que rayos hago pensó Hermione, se supone que los lirios son mágicos, tienen un hechizo para que no se marchiten, que rayos hago poniéndolos en agua, pero bueno ya que importa. Hermione dejo los lirios en el jarrón y por segunda vez desapareció de ahí, pero esta vez apareció frente a La Madriguera, tocó la puerta de la casa varias veces, y esperó a que la abrieran; después de varios minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño chico pelirrojo de nos mas de cinco años

-Hola- le dijo Hermione al pequeño

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el chiquillo

-Eh… Soy Hermione Greanger, Ginny se encuentra aquí-

El pequeño giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y gritó lo siguiente: -Papá hay alguien aquí que pregunta por tía Ginny-

-¿Tía Ginny?- se preguntó Hermione para sus adentros

De repente se escucharon pasos y un joven pelirrojo un poco más grande que Hermione apareció tras el pequeño

-¿Hermione?- Preguntó el pelirrojo

-Fred- susurró Hermione

-Pasa-

Hermione entró a La Madriguera y la contempló por un momento, todo seguía igual que como la última vez que la vio.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Fred

-Vengo a ver a Ginny-

-Bueno esta en su habitación, ya conoces el camino-

Hermione asistió y camino hacia la habitación que había compartido innumerables veces con Ginny, la puerta se hallaba cerrada así que la castaña tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz que denotaba inmensa tristeza

-Soy yo, Ginny-

Ginny fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió completa

-¿¡Hermione!?-

Hermione no pudo decir nada porque al ver el rostro de su amiga notó que estaba llorando, y un minuto después la cara de la pelirroja se hallaba en su hombro, Hermione abrazó a su mejor amiga y le susurró algo en el oído que hizo que ella se separara de Hermione, la castaña asistió y abrazó de nuevo a Ginny, esta lloró un rato más desahogando todas sus penas, o al menos la gran mayoría.

Más tarde las dos chicas hablaban en la sala de La Madriguera, Hermione le comentó a Ginny lo de revivir a Harry y a Ron y tal vez también a Luna.

-Pero Hermione recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore, no hay ninguna forma de que los muertos vuelvan a la vida- le reprochó Ginny a su amiga

- Tal vez no se a descubierto, o tal vez haya una forma pero no es por la magia, si no por otra ciencia-

-Espero que tengas razón, y toma mi palabra de que te ayudare como sea-

-Gracias amigas, pero en tu estado, preferiría que no me ayudaras, no quiero empujarte al peligro, y además quiero que ese ser que llevas en tu vientre nazca-

-Esta bien Hermione, pero prométeme que me pedirás ayuda aunque sea en la cosa mas mínima y simple que se tenga que hacer- dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Te lo pediré- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Las chicas se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde, ambas coincidían en que de alguna forma debían revivir a los chicos, pero no se le ocurría como, por más que pensaban no se les ocurría nada, Hermione sabía que estaba omitiendo algo que había pasado en el pasado, pero no sabía que era.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- dijo por fin Hermione después de meditar un rato el tema

-Quédate- le pidió su amiga

- No puedo Ginny-

-Por favor-

-Esta bien, pero como traigo mis cosas-

Ginny hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció las cosas que Hermione necesitaría para quedarse esa noche y para el día siguiente, Hermione sonrió, ella y Ginny se quedaron un rato más hablando antes de subir a la habitación.

-Creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Ginny bostezando

-Si vamos-

Ambas chicas subieron juntas, Ginny le dijo a Hermione que si quería podía dormir en la habitación de Ron, pero ella se negó y dijo que prefería dormir en la habitación donde siempre habia dormido, es decir la habitación de Ginny, ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica pelirroja, se cambiaron y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Ginny estaba tan cansada que pronto se quedo dormida, pero Hermione en cambio estaba muy inquieta y no se podía dormir, una y otra vez pensaba como podría revivir a Harry y a Ron, por fin a primera hora de la madrugada Hermione logró conciliar el sueño.

-Hermione, Hermione despierta- dijo Ginny mientras sacudía a la castaña

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella mientras se estiraba

-En una hora nos vamos al entierro-

Hermione se levantó de la cama, se estiró de nuevo, agarró su ropa y se metió a bañar. Cuando estuvo lista ambas chicas, con la familia Weasley se encontraban fuera de la casa.

-¿Cómo viajaremos?- le preguntó Ginny a su padre

-En carro-

Poco tiempo después todos se encontraban en el cementerio, era el mismo cementerio en donde se hallaban los padres de Harry, Lupin daba un discurso sobre lo bueno que habían sido Harry, Ron y Luna; Ginny y Hermione lloraban en silencio, muchos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor se encontraban con ellas, tratando de calmarlas, pero ambas chicas no podían controlarse, apenas si podían llorar en silencio.

Una vez que todos se fueron Ginny y Hermione se quedaron solas en aquel cementerio, hacia frío, Hermione colocó cada lirio en las tumbas, sus lágrimas salían cada dos por tres y el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto se le había corrido.

-Vámonos- murmuró Hermione

Ginny asistió y ambas chicas caminaron lejos del cementerio.


	4. Chapter 4: Semiramis

Comments please

Capítulo 4: Semiramis

-Adiós Ginny, espero que me perdones- susurró Hermione

Era muy temprano y su amiga dormía, Hermione planeaba salir hacia Hogwarts, no despertó a Ginny porque no la quería poner el peligro, la castaña cerró los ojos, varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y luego desapareció.

-De nuevo en casa- dijo Hermione al ver su apartamento

Pero ese día Hermione no se quedaría mucho tiempo; después de varios segundos el apartamento volvió a quedarse, vació.

Hermione apareció en un lugar no muy alejado de King Cross y caminó hasta él.

-Bueno aquí estamos- dijo Hermione viendo la pared que indicaba donde estaban los andenes nueve y diez

-Señorita a quién le habla- dijo la voz de un señor mayor, él cual era el encargado de dar la información sobre donde se hallaban los trenes.

-Discúlpeme, he bebido un par de copas ayer- mintió la chica sonrojándose

-¿quiere que la ayude a encontrar su tren?-

-Oh, no, no gracias estaré bien- dijo Hermione muerta de pena

-Señor- dijo una voz de chica que jalaba de la manga del abrigo del señor que había hablado con la castaña

-¿si niña?-

-me puede decir donde esta el andén nueve y tres cuartos por favor-

-¿El andén nueve y tres cuartos?-

-si-

-niña eso no existe-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica pedir aquella información

-Lo siento señor es mi hija- dijo Hermione

-Bueno dígale, que no pidas indicaciones falsas-

-Pero...- trató de alegar la chica

-Chist...- la calló Hermione

El señor se alejó mirando con cara de extrañeza a las dos chicas.

-Creo que me han estafado- dijo la chica

- Estas segura- dijo Hermione

La niña asistió

-Pues yo no lo creo-

La niña levantó la cara hacia Hermione que sonreía

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Dame, la mano o perderemos el tren-

La niña le dio la mano a Hermione y ambas entraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-wuaw, ¿Cómo supiste?-

-Fácil estudie en Hogwarts-

-Enserio ¿y qué tal es?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo, y ahora montémonos en el tren-

Ambas chicas subieron a el tren, se hallaba totalmente vació así que agarraron el compartimiento más alejado de la puerta.

-¿oye no es un poco tarde para que vayas a Hogwarts?-

-si, si lo es, pero, es que mis padres no lo creían y tuve que escapar de casa, me costó bastante-

-Ya veo, tus padres son muggles ¿cierto?-

-si- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Muchos muggles se enfocan en que la magia es una fantasía sobre todo en estos tiempos-

-¿Y tú para que vienes?-

-necesito hablar algo importante con alguien-

Hubo varios minutos de silencio, ninguna sabía que preguntar, Hermione estaba pensando en que aquella chica se parecía a ella, aquella melena castaña y ese aire de inteligencia, la verdad es que en tiempos pasados hubieran podido confundirse, excepto por las ojos de la pequeña, a diferencia de los de Hermione, esto eran color azul eléctrico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Hermione

-Semiramis, pero me puedes decir Semira- - ¿y tu como te llamas?-

-Hermione, Hermione Granger-

Semiramis bajo la cabeza

-estas bien- dijo Hermione con tono preocupado

-siento mucho lo que le pasó a tus amigos-

Hermione no supo que decir, solo suspiró y miró por la ventana del compartimiento, en busca de alguna respuesta a aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho y en su corazón.

-¿Te hice enojar o entristecerte?- preguntó la pequeña castaña

Hermione negó

El resto del viaje no hablaron mucho, Hermione, la mandó a cambiarse poco antes de llegar al castillo, como lo hacia en sus años de colegiala.

-Llegamos- anunció Hermione cuando el tren paró

-¿de verás?- dijo la pequeña con cara de incredibilidad

-si-

Ambas bajaron del tren y se encaminaron hacia los carruaje, que jalaban los tethrals.

-Que lástima que no puedas ir en barco- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-verás Semira, normalmente los chicos de primer año van en barcos hacia el castillo, pero tus iras en carruaje-.

-Me parece mejor ir en carruaje-

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes-

Hermione y Semiramis se montaron en un carruaje el cual casi inmediato arranco, al principió iba solo por tierra, pero luego, se elevó por los aires

-¡Wow! ¡Asombroso!- exclamó Semira viendo por la ventanilla, Hermione rió, no podía dejar de mirar los tethrals, por primera vez los veía, y pensaba en lo lúgubres y oscuros que se veían aquellos caballos, si es que se les podían llamar así.

-¿Qué empujan los carruajes?- pregunto Semira

-Unas criaturas llamadas tethrals-

-Con razón no las puedo ver, ¿tú las ves?-

-Si- se lamentó Hermione

-De verdad lo siento-

Hermione suspiró

Una vez que los carruajes se pararon, las dos castañas bajaron y entraron al castillo rápidamente, ya que estaba lloviendo. Ambas caminaron por varios pasillos sin decir palabra alguna.

-Creo que aquí nos separamos- dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor donde una gran cantidad de alumnos tomaba la cena.

-Esta bien pero antes de irte puedes indicarme donde queda el despacho de la directora, me dijeron que me dirigiera allá en cuanto llegara-

-Bueno entonces sigamos, porque yo también voy para allá, pero antes tendremos que hacer una parada-

Hermione caminaba y Semiramis la seguía, tambaleándose de un lado, a otro, había caminado, mucho y se hallaba muy cansada, de vez en cuando hacia paradas, para descansar un poco y luego reiniciaba la caminata, después de varios minutos caminando llegaron a una puerta de roble, Hermione tocó varias veces, y una cara muy conocida se asomó por la puerta.

-Hermione no esperaba verte, pasa-

-Gracias Remus, pero necesito hablar urgente con Dumbledore-

-Oh, claro ya te llevó-

-Gracias-

Lupin salió de su despacho y miró a Semiramis, que se hallaba sentada en el piso respirando hondo, le había surgido una nueva necesidad, ahora no solo estaba cansada, también tenía hambre.

-toma- dijo Lupin extendiéndole un chocolate a lo ojiazules –te hará bien-

-Gracias-

-Bueno ahora nos encaminaremos hacia el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall

Caminaron hacia aquel despacho, aunque a Semiramis el chocolate le había hecho bien, aún se tambaleaba al caminar y de nuevo hacia pausas para recuperar el aliento. Hermione la miraba dulcemente, al parecer le había agarrado cariño a la chica.

-Ya llegamos- advirtió Lupin cuando se hallaron frente a la estatua del fénix –torta de calabaza-

El fénix rotó, dejando ver unas escaleras de mármol que subían al despacho de Mcgonagall

-subamos- le dijo Hermione a Semira

-vamos- dijo la castaña bostezando

Las chicas se subieron y el fénix rotó de nuevo. Semira y Hermione no tuvieron que tocar la puerta ya que esta se hallaba abierta, ambas entraron por ella.

-Señorita Jonhson bienvenida a Hogwarts, ¿señorita Granger que la trae por aquí? – dijo la voz de Mcgonagall

-Profesora desearía hablar con el profesor Dumbledore si me es posible- dijo Hermione

-Si, si es posible, sígame por favor- -Y usted Jonhson, espéreme aquí-

La profesora condujo a Hermione hasta la parte de arriba del despacho y descorrió una cortinas color vinotinto, ahí estaba el exdirector de Hogwarts acariciando su barba blanca

-Albus- susurró Mcgonagall

-¿Si?- -¡Oh! señorita Granger muy buenas noches-

- Buenas noches- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa

- Albus, los dejo solos la señorita Granger desea hablar contigo sobre una cosa muy importante-

-Esta bien Minerva-

La profesora bajo las escaleras para encargarse de Semiramis, Hermione tomó asiento y miro a su alrededor, no había mucho que detallar solo las cortinas vinotinto otras de color púrpura y unos cuantos candelabros. Dumbledore aclaró su garganta y Hermione volteó para prestarle atención

-Y dime Hermione, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Señor yo quisiera saber si hay alguna forma de revivir a los muertos-

- Hermione sabes bien que no-

- pero no por la magia, debe de haber otra forma de revivirlo-

- Déjame pensar-

Dumbledore lo meditó por vario tiempo mientras acariciaba su barba, Hermione esperaba con ansias una respuesta, una buena respuesta.

-Lo tengo-

En los ojos de Hermione apreció un brillo-

-Pero es muy peligroso-

-Por favor-

- Esta bien- Dumbledore hizo aparecer un mapa en las manos de Hermione – Con esto podrás llegar a la casa del experto en esta ciencia-

- Cual es el nombre de la ciencia-

- Lo siento Hermione lo tendrás que descubrir tu misma, para los magos esta ciencia esta prohibida, pero se que talvez tu puedas hacer que se deje usar de nuevo, esta ciencia tiene que ver con algo que viviste en tu pasado-

-¿En mi pasado?-

-Así es-

-¿Que será?-

- Eso es lo que tienes que descubrir-

- Gracias profesor-

Hermione se levantó del asiento, se despidió de Dumbledore y bajo las escaleras; al llegar abajo vio a Semira pegando brinquitos de un lado a otro

-He caído en Gryffindor- gritó cuando vio a Hermione

-Felicidades- dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Señorita Granger le importaría llevar a la señorita Jonhson a la sala común de Gryffindor-

-Para nada-

Semiramis y Hermione bajaron las escaleras y anduvieron largo rato por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la sala común

-Doxie- pronunció Semira

-Bienvenida- dijo la señora gorda

-Gracias-

-Allá es el dormitorio de las chicas y allá el de los chicos- dijo Hermione señalando la escalera

Semira sonrió

-Pequeña ya me tengo que ir-

- Será que.... será que tu me puede dar tu dirección- dijo Semira rápidamente

-¡Claro!- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma de su cartera, luego escribió algo y se le dio a Semira

-Gracias-

-Escribe cuando quieras-

-si, lo haré-

-Bueno, adiós pequeña, espero verte pronto- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a la ojiazules


	5. Chapter 5: La Ciencia Prohibida

Capítulo 5: La Ciencia Prohibida

No aguantaba ni un minuto más se iría mañana mismo a Alemania, tenía que saber como se hacia para revivir a los muertos, si así era, le mandaría una carta a Ginny por la mañana y se iría inmediatamente, cerró la maleta donde había metido la ropa y la puso al lado de la puerta de entrada. Luego se metió en el baño y se empezó a bañar; el agua estaba tibia, su largo cabello castaño caía en su espalda, se enjabonó y se puso champú. ¿Qué era lo que había en su pasado que tenía que ver con la ciencia prohibida? Cuando terminó salió de la bañera y se puso una toalla alrededor, luego salió al cuarto, se puso una dormilona color turquesa con bordados negros y se acostó dormir.

Al día siguiente Hermione escribió la carta para Ginny que decía que había ido a averiguar lo de Harry y Ron y que sentía avisarle tan tarde pero que no quería ponerla en peligro, una vez terminada de escribir la carta, Hermione agarró su maleta y su capa; cuando agarró la capa algo se cayó de ella, era el su libreta, se había olvidado de escribirle a Semiramis para decirle que estaría fuera de Inglaterra. Hermione dejó la capa y la maleta en la cocina y se dirigió a escribir la carta para su amiga

_Semiramis_

_Pequeña he tenido que salir del país por asuntos personales, me iré por pocos días, prometo avisarte cuando regrese, espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu primer día de clases, nos escribimos pronto_

_Hermione_

Okay había que admitirlo la carta era corta pero no tenía mucho que decirle, además no podía darle explicaciones sobre lo que iba hacer en Alemania pues como había dicho Dumbledore era peligroso, además involucrarla en el problema era un locura.

Al fin agarró sus maletas salió de la casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en la lechucería de la ciudad, caminó hasta el dependiente y le susurró algo en el oído. El dependiente la condujo hasta una habitación donde solo se guardaban las lechuzas especiales, y ahí estaba la lechuza blanca con motas negras, la que hace no mucho tiempo había pertenecido al joven Harry Potter, Hedwing pió en cuanto vio la cara de Hermione, voló y se posó sobre su hombro

- veo que aún me reconoces- rió Hermione, luego le mostró las dos cartas –toma, esta a la Madriguera y esta a Hogwarts- dijo atándole las cartas en cada una de sus patas, acarició su suave plumaje, la llevó hasta la ventana y la alzó al vuelo, luego se quedó viéndola hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Salió de aquella habitación, se dirigió al dependiente que antes la había acompañado a al habitación y le dio cierta cantidad de plata y luego de esto desapareció

Calles con dibujos raros, y las paredes de ladrillos, definitivamente estaba donde tenía que estar, pues si, había llegado a Alemania y justo a donde quería, el sitio que indicaba el mapa que le había dado el retrato de Dumbledore, caminó hasta la puerta de roble y tocó el timbre; se oyeron varios pasos y la cara de un chico se asomó

-¿si?- preguntó el chico

- Ho… hola, me llamó Hermione, Hermione Granger-

- O perdón, eres tú, la descripción coincide, pasa, pasa-

Hermione pasó y pudo detallar la entrada de la casa, también tenía dibujos y esas formas geométricas, los miró de arriba a bajo detallando cada uno de ellos, cada vez que los miraba eran más raros y también cada vez notaba más cosas como inscripciones en algún idioma raro, aunque también estaban en inglés y latín, Hermione estaba muy interesada en saber que era eso, aunque creía saber la respuesta; era algún instrumento que se usaba para la ciencia que tenían prohibida los magos.

sígueme- dijo el chico

cla… claro-

A medida que se adentraban en la casa se podían ver más dibujos raros, ¿para qué servían?, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con su pasado?, ¿de verdad eso le serviría para revivir a sus amigos?, después de cruzar toda la casa bajaron un par de escalones y llegaron a una habitación sin ventanas, era muy amplia y ahí no habían dibujos.

-Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado, que descortés de mi parte- dijo el chico – mi nombre es Eric-

-Mucho gusto Eric-

- Ahora te presentaré a mi maestro, por favor espera aquí-

-Si-

El chico caminó hacia el final de la habitación y desapareció, Hermione quedó sola por varios minutos, le hubiera gustado volver y detallar un poco más aquellos extraños dibujos pero no le dio tiempo porque de repente Eric volvió a aparecer con su maestro, un señor alto de ojos azules y cabello negro con unas cuantas canas, el señor caminó hacia Hermione y la miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Granger, me llamo Adrián Birdman-

- Mucho gusto señor-

- Le gustaría tomar una tasa de té mientras me cuenta lo que la trae por aquí-

-Si por favor-

El señor Birdman le picó el ojo a su alumno el cual esbozó una sonrisa, dibujó algo raro en la mesa de la sala, donde puso un jarrón de agua, de repente apareció una bandeja con una tetera y unas tacitas. Hermione se quedó perpleja, era magia o no, por lo del dibujo no parecía, además no había usado varita, lo mejor sería preguntar.

-Disculpé, ¿eso es magia?-

-No, no lo es- dijo Eric sonriendo, por fin Hermione pudo detallar su aspecto, era un chico de su misma edad, delgado, con cabello rubio medio largo y ojos color ocre.

- Entonces ¿qué es?-

- Es lo que los magos llaman lo ciencia prohibida, la alquimia- explico Adrián

Alquimia, alquimia, por que a Hermione le sonaba aquella palabra, era algo en su pasado, si, lo era, tal como había dicho Dumbledore, había vivido una aventura con esta ciencia, pero, cuando, de todas las aventuras, en cual de ellas era la que se había involucrado con la alquimia.

-¿Sabes qué es la alquimia?- preguntó Eric

- No se, se que en un pasado estuve involucrada con ella, si me dejas pensar te diré que es lo que paso-

-Tendrá que ver con la piedra filosofal-

Eso, eso era, ella no lo había vivido, pero si había ayudado a Harry a encontrar la piedra filosofal, y si no lo recordaba mal había investigado sobre Nicolas Flamel, el creador de dicha piedra, eso era lo que la había involucrado a ella en la alquimia, no era mucho, pero algo era.

-No exactamente sobre la piedra filosofal sino sobre Nicolas Flamel-

-¿Qué sabes sobre él?- preguntó Eric curioso

-Qué murió cuando yo tenía once años, y que fue el creador de la piedra filosofal-

-¿Cómo sabes que murió cuando tenías once años?-

-Porque un amigo mío salvó su piedra filosofal de las manos de Voldemordt-

-Shhht no pronuncies su nombre- susurró histérico el rubio

- El terror al nombre solo agranda el temor al nombre-

-Vaya frase- dijo sorprendido Adrián, Hermione sonrió

-Por cierto se nos ha ido el tiempo en tonterías y no hemos hablado de por qué estas aquí Hermione-

-A si. Eso, se me había olvidado-

-Y dinos, a que se debe tu visto-

-Es que yo.... yo... yo- Hermione no estaba segura de que debía decir lo siguiente, -yo quiero revivir a los seres queridos que he perdido-

El señor Birdman y Eric se miraron uno a otro e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, Eric miró a Hermione, abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerró, luego el señor Birdman dijo que era tarde y que mañana ayudaría a Hermione en todo lo posible para recuperar a sus amigos, Hermione le dio las gracias y se dispuso a irse pero el rubio insistió en que se quedará en la casa.

La castaña se hallaba en la habitación donde Eric la había conducido, era amplia y todos los muebles que tenía era de madera, no había dibujos extraños. Hermione colgó las cosas que llevaba en la maleta en un armario y se acostó en la cama, había algo frió en su cuello, se llevó una mano a él y se topó con el collar que le había dado Ginny, se quedó congelada y dejó escapar varias lágrimas; de pronto tocaron la puerta, Hermione se secó las lágrimas y fue a abrir la puerta, era Eric.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que vengo en un mal momento- dijo el rubio al ver a Hermione

La castaña no dijo nada, solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Hermione negó

-Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar

-No lo sé- sollozó

-Puedes contar conmigo-

Hermione no supo porque pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Eric, él la abrazó y acarició su cabello, quería saber porque lloraba, quería calmarla.

-Hay algo que me quieras decir-

- Ahora no, pero ten por seguro que cuando pueda te lo diré- sollozó la castaña -Ahora solo abrázame-

Eric la abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de no conocerla bien, sintió que ella necesitaba el calor de alguien, o tal vez, a él le gustaba ella, la verdad no lo sabía cundo la vio ahí frente a la puerta tan sola, sintió una extraña sensación, ¿le gustaba o no?

-Gracias- dijo Hermione después de un tiempo

-De... de nada-

-Oye estas rojo te sientes bien-

-¿Eh?, rojo, si... si estoy perfecto-

Hermione sonrió

Se ve hermosa así pensó Eric

-Y dime, para que habías venido-

-Ah verdad, se me había olvidado. Cierra tus ojos y dame tu mano-

Hermione lo obedeció

-Ya los puedes abrir-

En la muñeca de Hermione apareció una pulsera de plata con pequeños cristales negros que colgaban en ella.

-Gracias-

- De nada-

Se produjo un silencio en donde ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, Hermione se preguntaba el porque del regalo de parte de Eric y Eric pensaba en si debería besarla o no.

-Bueno ya es tarde- dijo Hermione cortando el silencio

-Si, tienes razón-

-Bueno hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación, se acostó en la cama y de inmediato se quedo dormida

-La alquimia, es un proceso científico por el cual se comprende la estructura presente de un objeto, se desmonta, y se reconstruye de distinta forma:

Comprensión: Es el primer paso para la alquimia. Se ha de aprender química para conocer la ordenación de la materia, así como su composición, antes de iniciar la reacción.

Descomposición: Éste es el segundo paso de la alquimia. Consiste en descomponer la materia en sus partículas elementales, pudiendo llegar hasta el nivel subatómico.

Reconstrucción: Es el paso final en el proceso de transmutación. Una vez decompuesta la materia, se procede a reorganizar las partículas elementales que la constituyen para crear un nuevo cuerpo.

El principio de la alquimia es el intercambio equivalente, es decir, para obtener algo, es necesario sacrificar un objeto de su mismo valor (n/a: Información basada en Fullmetal Alchemist, buscada por wikipedia), por ejemplo la sal por la azúcar- el señor Birdman respiró profundamente

-¿Entendiste?- preguntó Eric

-Si- respondió Hermione

- Eres muy inteligente, Eric a pensar de tener bastante ingenio tuvo que reflexionarlo por tres días-

-¡Ma... Maestro!- dijo Eric acalorado

El maestro rió. – Ahora vamos con los círculos de transmutación-

-¿Los círculos de trasmutación?-

- Si, son esos dibujos que ves en la pared, sirven para cambiar el objeto-

- Con que eso eran- se dijo Hermione así misma.

El señor Birdman leyó - Sello alquímico que es necesario dibujar para inducir la transmutación de los objetos. Aunque la forma común es un conjunto de símbolos y diagramas, formas geométricas o inscripciones enmarcadas en uno o más círculos.

Lo común es su uso sobre el suelo, colocando a su vez los materiales sobre el círculo, aunque muchos alquimistas prefieren llevarlo encima, en un colgante, anillo, guante, etc, para facilitar la reacción, y usarla con facilidad. No hay un círculo universal, y por lo general, cuanto más enrevesado es su diseño, tanto más restringido es su uso. También se da el caso de tatuajes de círculos sobre el propio cuerpo-

-Bien, me doy cuenta de que ustedes los dibujan en el suelo, y en las paredes-

-No te creas Hermione-

Hermione levantó los hombros confundida, Eric rió se dio la vuelta y se levantó la camisa, en su espalda había un tatuje bastante raro

-Pero no es que eso solo sirve para trasmutar algunas cosas-

-Si Hermione, así es, Eric es llamado el alquimista de las sombras, el puede controlarlas-

-¿Y usted?-

Eric puso una cara de susto la cual Hermione no logró ver y simuló desmayarse.

-¿Eric?-

-Debe ser el calor, le afecta un poco-

-seguro que esta bien-

-si por supuesto, no te preocupes, le pasa de ves en cuando, pero es mejor que lo llevemos hasta su cuarto-

Hermione pronunció un hechizo y lo llevó hasta su cuarto levitando, una vez que lo colocó en la cama procedió a quitarle la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y desabotonarle alguno botones de la camisa, luego se quedó mirándolo. Era una persona especial, era atractivo y muy caballeroso. Un momento, en que carrizo, estaba pensando, ella a la única persona que amaba era a Ron, por eso estaba allí ¿no?, estaba allí porque iba a tratar de revivir a Ronald Weasley. De repente sintió una mano que la agarraba por el brazo y la empujaba hacia a la cama.

-¿Qué rayos?-

Pero no pudo terminar porque sus labios se unieron con los de Eric, Hermione sin querer correspondió y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, que estaba haciendo, se separó del rubio y salió corriendo de la habitación; en el camino tropezó con el señor Birdman.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione

-Estas bien-

-Si, gracias-

-¿Qué tal está Eric?-

-Oh, aún no se ha despertado- mintió la castaña mientras sin querer mordía su labio inferior

-Bueno, te parece si seguimos con la enseñanza de la alquimia-

Hermione asistió, se dirigieron de nuevo al despacho del señor Birdman, y ahí pasaron todo el día entre teoría y práctica. Hermione aprendió bastantes círculos de transmutación, o al menos los más necesarios, luego completaría las enseñanzas con los libros.

-Ya es bastante tarde, ¿no te parece?-

-Si, muchas gracias por enseñarme alquimia-

-No hay porque, es una lástima que tengas que partir mañana-

-No se preocupe señor, le escribiré-

-Muchas gracias, ahora si no te importa me retirare a mi habitación-

-si-

Hermione también decidió dirigirse a la suya, pero cuando le faltaba poco para doblar un pasillo se topó cara a cara con Eric

-Así que mañana partes a Inglaterra- comenzó a decir él

-Así es-

-Hermione, por favor ya deja de hablar con tanta indiferencia-

-Lo siento Eric, no es apropósito-

-¿Estas confundida por lo que paso hoy?-

Hermione asistió

-Lo siento, de verdad yo no quería...-

-Tranquilo se que no sabías nada, pero yo hace poco tiempo estuve comprometida a casarme solo que nunca lo hice porque la persona con quien me iba a casar murió, y me prometí solo amarlo a él-

-¿Quieres decir que nunca amaras a nadie más?, ¿vas a estar sola toda tu vida?-

-No lo se Eric, no lo se-

-Pero...-

-Por favor Eric no hablemos más del tema si, mañana me voy y punto, prometí escribir, así que no te preocupes-

Eric sonrió, Hermione lo imitó y luego siguió su camino para ir a su habitación, estaba un poco confundida, a pesar de haber jurado solo amar a Ron, no había contado con que estaría de ahora en adelante sola, ¿Debería romper la promesa o debería seguir con ella?, últimamente su vida estaba llena de dudas, no sabía que hacer, si huir de ellas o enfrentarlas, ¿Qué sería mejor?

-Adiós Hermione, recuerda escribirnos- dijo Eric

-Si, muchas gracias por todo, espero volver a verlos-

-Ya creo que lo aremos- susurró el rubio

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada-

-Nos vemos-

-Espera Hermione, hay algo importante que debo decirte- dijo el señor Birdman

-¿qué pasa?-

-prométeme que por nada del mundo intentaras trasmutar un humano-

-pero...-

-solo viniste aquí para hacer que el ministerio desprohibiera la alquimia-

-pero...-

-promételo-

-lo... lo prometo-


	6. Chapter 6: Alquimia Humana

Capítulo 6: Alquimia Humana

Hermione se encontraba de nuevo en su apartamento, justo cuando había entrado en él había conseguido una carta de Ginny, seguramente le reclamaba por no haberla llevado consigo al viaje, era cierto que no había pasado nada en él, pero ella solo intentaba proteger a su mejor amiga, en fin Hermione abrió la carta y leyó su contenido

_Hermione Jane Granger, como pudiste, te dije que me avisarás del viaje para ir contigo, y que consigo cuando me levantó, una carta tuya diciendo que te fuiste, amiga yo se que me quieres proteger, pero entiende que tu también necesitas ayuda, no puedes andar haciendo las cosas sola, pudiste pedirle ayuda a alguno de mis hermanos, y si algo malo te llegara a pasar, como se supone que nos enteraríamos para poder ayudarte._

_Por favor cuando acabes de leer esta carta envíame la respuesta inmediatamente contándome si encontraste lo que buscabas y si lo encontraste en que te puedo ayudar_

_Ginny_

Hermione se quedo viendo la carta por varios minutos, estaba pensando si responder o no, por un lado, si respondía recibiría ayuda que sería un gran beneficio, pero a la misma vez estaba poniendo en peligro a su mejor amiga, y si no le respondía, estaría ocultando algo demasiado importante a alguien demasiado importante, pero podría decir que no había descubierto nada y todo quedaría igual; era cierto que era una mentira, pero era para el bien de otra persona, era una mentira piadosa ¿no?

Cuando terminó de escribir las dos cartas, la de Ginny y la de Semira, partió para la lechucería para entregar las cartas y luego se dirigió al Callejón Diagon, cuando llegó se puso a pasear por él, estaba vacío ya que nadie compraría en esa época, se metió en Floris & Blott y compró unos libros relacionados con la alquimia, no sin antes echarles un vistazo a los ingredientes que necesitaba para la transmutación humana (n/a: revivir a ustedes ya saben quienes) y anotarlos en una pequeña agenda para luego irlos a comprar

Ingredientes:

Agua 35 litros

Carbono 20 Kg.

Amoniaco 4 litros

Lima 1,5 Kg.

Fósforo 800 g

Sal 250 g

Nitrato 100 g

Sulfuro 80 g

Fluoruro 7,5 g

Hierro 5 g

Silicio 3 g

+ 15 elementos más

Eran bastantes cosas estaba claro, pero tenía que empezar a comprarlas y con respecto a los 15 elementos más, bueno ya se le irían ocurriendo varios, así que después de pagar los libros se dirigió a comprar los elementos para poder realizar la transmutación humana.

Cuando Hermione volvió a su apartamento ya estaba bien entrada la noche, así que decidió irse a dormir para poder levantarse bien temprano al día siguiente para empezar a preparar lo que haría volver a sus amigos a la vida.

***

Hermione tenía un pedazo de tostada en la boca, una de sus manos descansaba en el suelo y la otra sostenía un libro titulado, el más allá de la alquimia, la castaña lo había conseguido en la parte prohibida de Floris y Blott y por eso le había costado un poco mas de lo normal, pero para ella estaba bien, todo por revivir a sus amigo; se tragó el ultimo pedazo de tostada y de inmediato agarró una tiza y comenzó a dibujar un circulo, y dentro de ese circulo una figura extraña; luego en un orden extraño colocó los elementos en la mitad de la figura hecha en el suelo, que iban ha ser cambiados por un cuerpo y con respecto a los quince elemento que no se mencionaba, bueno los sustituyo por (n/a: Lo que esta haciendo se va a convertir en el cuerpo de Ron) un mechón de cabello de Ron, un hueso de una mano, azúcar, los recuerdos de Hermione que había pasado junto a Ron, un poco piel, cabello de unicornio, jugo de mandrágora, una gota del Félix Felicis, un galeón, una pluma de fénix, ámbar, un colmillo de dragón, una gota de crece hueso, poción reabastecedora de sangre y una gota de su sangre.

Ya estaba todo listo para la transmutación, lo único que faltaba era poner las manos sobre el círculo y dejar fluir la energía, tal y como le había dicho el señor Birdman, Hermione respiró profundamente y puso las manos sobre el círculo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el apartamento se oscureció y rayos azul eléctrico empezaron ha salir por todas partes, todo iba bien.

-No-

Una sombra apareció detrás de Hermione y la empujó para que sus manos salieran fuera del círculo, la castaña intentó volver a colocar las manos pero la sombra no le dio paso.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- gritó Hermione

-Tú no sabes lo que de esto resultara, morirás si sigues-

- Eric, esto esta funcionando-

-No Hermione no lo hará-

-Eric por favor-

-No-

El rubio borró un parte del círculo de transmutación con el pie y pisó lo ingredientes haciendo que los rayos desaparecieran, Hermione calló al piso sollozando y gritando, pero Eric estaba molesto y no recayó en ella; borró todo el círculo y desapareció todo los ingredientes, y cuando terminó se dirigió a Hermione que sollozaba en el piso.

-¡Transmutación humana, eso era lo que intentaba hacer!-

Hermione no dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil con la mirada clavada en el piso

-Prometiste que no lo harías-

-Lo siento-

- Lo siento no es suficiente Hermione te pudo haber costado la vida-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¡Maldición que no viste a mi maestro, hay un ojo de él que no es real, lo perdió por tratar de hacer transmutación humana!-

Hermione se quedó atónita

-Y se han sabido de peores casos, gente que muere, gente que pierde las piernas y los brazos o algunos órganos internos y aún así no recuperan nada-

-¡Basta!-

- Y viven el resto de su vida con ese maldito aturdimiento, creando un monstruo de aquella transmutación –

-¡Ya basta!-

Hermione tenía las manos en los oídos y por sus mejillas caía lágrimas incontrolables, Eric se acercó a ella y se las secó, luego la abrazó-

-Hermione no lo vuelvas a hacer, no soportaría perderte-

Hermione no dijo nada solo se limitó a sollozar, por una parte estaba enfadad con ella misma por tratar de hacer algo muy pero muy peligroso y que se supone que había prometido no hacer y por otra parte se sentía feliz porque Eric la había salvado de su muerte, pero a la misma vez sentía un poco de odio hacia él, por destrozarle la transmutación, por qué ¿y si de verdad hubiera funcionado?

-Hermione prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer una transmutación humana-

-No lo volveré a hacer- dijo Hermione y de pronto se desmayó


	7. Chapter 7: Suicidio

Capítulo 7: Suicidio

Había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente con la alquimia humana, a pesar de que Eric había pasado varios días con Hermione, de nuevo se sentía sola y desdichada, ya no le encontraba sentido a la vida que estaba viviendo, y no había hablado ni con Ginny ni con Semira.

Cada noche había una razón distinta para llorar, Harry, Ron, Luna, sus padres, Dumbledore, Sirius y muchas más personas que habían muerto a manos de Voldemord o de los mortífagos, ojala hubiera muerto aquel día en que intento hacer la transmutación humana, ahora todos sus pensamientos la atormentaban, y siempre se decía que ya su vida no valía para nada.

Un día decidió que su vida llegaba hasta el límite así que mientras desayunaba resolvió ponerle veneno a su té, agarró la taza con ambas manos temblando y se lo llevó a los labios

-¡No!-gritó una voz

Hermione se asustó y la taza resbaló y cayó al piso haciéndose añicos -¿Eric?-, pero nadie respondió

-Maldición, es que acaso ni siquiera puedo acabar con mi vida-

-no-

-¡basta!, quien esta ahí-

Pero nadie respondió, Hermione comenzó a llorar, no podía ser ahora también oía voces que no eran de nadie, se estaba volviendo loca y debía acabar con su vida pronto para suprimir ese nuevo tormento, vio los añicos de la taza en el piso y agarró uno pequeño que era puntiagudo y afilado, lo detalló cuidadosamente y se lo pasó por la muñeca con fuerza haciendo que sangrase un poco, pero no logró cortarse las venas porque vio una sombra y lanzó el añico hacia ella, el resultado fue que añico se estrellara con la pared.

-¿Quién esta allí?-

Pero nadie respondió porque en esa casa solo estaba Hermione, la chica estaba asustada quería morir, pero tenía miedo, por que le estaba pasando esto por que su vida había tenido que ser así, ¿era una cobarde al tratar de suicidarse?, ¿estaba tratando de escapar de la vida por una buena razón, o solo era un capricho?

En ese momento recordó que había una forma más rápida de morir, una forma no muggle, corrió a su habitación abrió la primera gaveta de su mesa de noche y allí encontró un arma letal, que podía funcionar para el bien o para el mal, su varita mágica. Era fácil solo tenía que pronunciar un maleficio y abría muerto, y esta vez nada la podría detenerla, nada, huiría de la vida para siempre. Agarró la varita y apuntó hacia su cabeza, abrió la boca y pronuncio:

-Avada Kedavra-

De la varita de Hermione salió un chorro de luz verde que trató de darle en la cabeza, pero no pudo algo interfirió, era un chorro de luz blanca nieve que salía del pendiente que Ron le había querido dar, la chica concentró más su fuerza, quería morir, pero no logró nada puesto que de los cristales de la pulsera que le había regalado Eric salió una luz negra que envolvió a la luz blanca haciendo que la varita cayera al suelo y que la castaña se desmayara.

***

Maldición, no había muerto, ella por una cuantas horas habría jurado que si, pero no era cierto, su cuerpo estaba sobre aquella cama y su varita aún descansaba en el piso, que mas podría hacer había intentad todo para irse de allí, porque Ron y Eric habían decidido salvarla, por medio de esas dos joyas, ¿por qué?

Hermione decidió asomarse por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, sin ninguna estrella, todo oscuro, no se veía nada al rededor; de repente a la castaña se le ocurrió una idea, si ambas joyas la protegían lo que tenía que hacer era quitárselas y listo podía correr cualquier riesgo de morir ¿no?, pero y si no era así, y si solo se estaba dando falsas esperanzas, debía intentarlo, era su última idea para terminar con el sufrimiento, si no resultaba, no sabía que iba ha ser con su vida, pero una vos en su interior le decía "vamos, vale la pena intentarlo"

La chica se separó de la ventana y fue hacia su peinadora, se quitó el collar y la pulsera y las puso sobre la peinadora, una lágrima cayó por su rostro

Lo siento Ginny, lo siento Ronald, lo siento Eric, se que trataron de protegerme, pero ahora su protección me esta dañando, se que este no es el destino que querían para mi, pero no todo puede ser como quieren, lo siento-

Luego de esto la chica se encaminó hacia el tejado del edificio, y una vez arriba, se acercó al borde, respiró profundo y sus ojos dejaron caer otra lágrima, ¿acaso su destino era morir de esa manera?, si creo que si, la castaña dio dos paso hacia delante, y se dejo caer al vacío, sus ojos cerrados derramaban pequeñas lágrimas, sus finos labios rosas pedían perdón.

La caída pareció eterna, pero cuando finalizó no dolió nada, algo la había atrapado y puesto de pie en el suelo, la castaña abrió los ojos y vio que estaba abrazada a una figura negra, - lo siento Eric- sollozó y de inmediato se teletransportó al apartamento con la figura.


	8. Chapter 8: Ayuda

Capítulo 8: Ayuda

-Al fin despertaste- dijo una voz fría como el hielo

Esa voz... hacia mucho tiempo que no la había escuchado, ¿quién era?, acaso... pero cómo, ¿estaba soñando?, ¿delirando?, ¿había muerto?, no era la voz de Eric, era la voz de... de...

-¡Malfoy!-

- Increíble, pensé que no lo recordarías-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

- A ver no estoy seguro de cómo decirlo, me salvaste, te salve no se como fue la cosa-

-te voy a...-

-No, nada de levantarse, no estas en condiciones de verme-

-¿Qué quieres...?-

-¡Te dije que no!-

Hermione había levantado la cabeza y había visto a Draco, aún conservaba ese porte que lo caracterizaba como un Slytherin y sobre todo como un Malfoy, pero algo extraño le había pasado, su rostro denotaba tristeza, cansancio y su ropa estaba llena de sangre, la cual había salido de su boca no hace mucho tiempo

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó la castaña que hallaba sentada sobre la cama

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Sigues tan idota como siempre-

-Gracias, lo tomare como un cumplido de parte de una sangre sucia-

-Aún usas ese insulto-

-Algún problema con eso-

- No pienso discutir con un idiota, vete de mi casa-

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-

-Te boto-

-¿Ah sí?-

-sí-

-inténtalo-

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se acercó lentamente a Draco hasta quedar justo al frente y respiró hondamente

-¿Por qué lo haces más difícil de lo que parece?-

-Porque son un Malfoy, Granger-

-Solo vete-

-¿Por qué no te vas tú?-

-Porque es mi casa no te parece que es obvio-

-No-

-Pues si lo es-

-¿y?-

- que te vas ya-

-¿y si no quiero?-

-¡ya deja de decir eso!-

Draco profirió una carcajada, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, no podía creer que se la hubiera sacado una sangre sucia, le divertía tanto, ella ahí tan indefensa como siempre y él allí plantado humillándola como hace tantos años quien hubiera pensado que eso volvería a pasar después de tantos años.

-Mmm... Y Weasley- preguntó el rubio poniendo tono de interesado

-No te importa, porque no te vas ha hacerle favores Lord Voldemort- preguntó Hermione en tono desafiante

Draco apretó los dientes, hizo un puño con su mano derecha y respiró profundo, ese nombre, ese nombre le hacia perder el control de sus acciones, ese maldito nombre lo había estado persiguiendo durante los últimos meses. Otra respiración profunda.

-te pasa algo- esta vez era Hermione quien se burlaba, no sabía lo que le esperaba

-¡Tú!- dijo Draco, su voz sonaba escalofriante y su mirada era la de un asesino – No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre delante mío-

Hermione no entendía lo delicado de la situación, había surgido un nuevo sentimiento en cuanto había visto a rubio, venganza; quería vengarse de Draco a como diera lugar por todas la humillaciones que había pasado por su culpa, por la muerte de sus amigo aunque él no los hubiera matado, pero aún así él era un mortifágo y era una forma de cobrar lo que se le había quitado sin permiso y por no dejarla morir al retenerla entre sus brazos en el último segundo; quería humillar al rubio por delante de todas las cosas y así este suplicaría piedad ante ella delante de todo el mundo y su venganza sería dulce

-Lord Voldemort- pronunciaron los labios de la chica lenta y suavemente, desatando en Draco una ira incontrolable, Hermione se lamentaría haber pronunciado es nombre delante de él.

Malfoy caminó decidido hasta la castaña, tenía un aire que daba terror, Hermione quiso salir corriendo de allí pero era muy tarde, la mano del rubio había encontrado su cuello y ahora lo apretaba con fuerza, haciendo que ella no respirara bien. En los primeros minutos Hermione trató de soltarse, pero al cabo de un rato cayó en cuenta de que era una forma de morir, pero… morir a manos de Malfoy sería lo correcto o le estaba dando el gusto de matarla, ¿acaso eso importaba?, su objetivo era morir no importaba a manos de quien, ese era el verdadero objetivo.

Hermione respiraba menos cada vez, ya estaba segura de que moriría, por sus labios se asomó una sonrisa, mientras tanto Draco irradiaba rabia por todos lados y apretaba mas fuerte la garganta de Hermione, cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que por un segundo pudo ver como la respiración de la chica se apagaba, pero en ese mismo momento sintió un pinchazo en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder y soltar a la chica, la cual cayó al suelo.

Draco se retorció en el suelo, la castaña aún no se recuperaba del susto y miraba incrédula al rubio, qué le estaba pasando, parecía estar sufriendo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía ayudando, su deseo de venganza se convirtió en colaboración, así que dejó su susto a un lado y se acercó al chico lentamente, al llegar a él vio que el rubio estaba asustado, él tampoco sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Granger ayúdame- sollozó el chico

Hermione no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto nada así; alargó el brazo para tratar de ayudar pero recordó algo: "_Nunca confíes en un Malfoy"_, inmediatamente apartó el brazo y retrocedió un poco

-Granger- chilló Draco a la misma vez que se retorcía

Hermione estaba contra la espada y la pared, o se arriesgaba a la trampa que pensaba que le tendía Malfoy o lo dejaba morir, pero... ¿acaso dejarlo morir no era lo que le convenía?- después de todo quería vengarse... No, no quieres vengarte decía una voz, claro que quieres dijo otra, ambas retumbaban en la cabeza de las castaña

-Granger- gritó el rubio, a Hermione se le erizó la piel, ese grito combinaba miedo y dolor, ¿era tan grave lo que estaba pasando para que el chico gritara de esa manera?

-Granger ayúdame- gritó más fuerte el chico

-Ayúdalo- gritó la voz que estaba en la conciencia de Hermione

La castaña con lágrimas en los ojos fue directamente hacia el cuerpo de Draco que se retorcía, no sabía como ayudar, estiró la mano y tocó su frente, estaba ardiente.

-N... no me dejes...- tartamudeó el chico, y con la poca fuerza que tenía agarró la mano de Hermione que se encontraba en su frente e hizo que cayera sobre él. Entonces la chica pudo ver la tristeza, el miedo y el dolor que reflejaba la cara del rubio y el rubio pudo ver en Hermione la tristeza y el dolor que llevaba ella por dentro.

-Ayúdame- susurró Draco

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

Draco se retorció y liberó un profundo no

Hermione se separó un poco de él, le corazón le palpitaba muy rápido

-no...-

-No me voy-

La castaña pasó su brazo sobre el de Draco y trató de levantarlo, pero no pudo, Draco trato de poner de su parte pero nada.

-Hermione la varita-

Casi había olvidado ese objeto tan útil, a pesar de los quejidos de Malfoy porque no se alejara, Hermione caminó hacia peinadora y cogió la varita, pronunció una palabra y a continuación el cuerpo del rubio levitó, luego con un suave movimiento la chica lo posó en la cama y se acercó a él

-¿puedes esperar aquí un momento?-

Draco negó

-Es por tu bien-

-Bueno...-

Entonces Hermione desapareció de la habitación dejando a Draco completamente solo, el chico respiró profundamente, había dejado de retorcerse, que le estaba pasando, primero vomitaba sangre y ahora esto, quién rayos le estaba complicando la vida, sintió un escalofrío al pensar que podría ser él, el ser que había matado a su amada, en otros tiempo hubiera pronunciad su nombre con gran devoción, pero ahora ese nombre le recordaba dolor, miedo, detestaba el nombre de su Lord, de aquel señor al cual había decidido servir años atrás, cuando no sabía que sería de sus destino.

Hermione regresó en pocos minutos al cuarto con una poncherita de fría caliente y un paño y se sentó al lado de rubio, ella lo miró con piedad, le daba un poco de pena; mojó el paño en el agua y lo colocó sobre la frente del rubio.

-Gracias- susurró él y se quedo profundamente dormido, Hermione siguió poniéndole los paños en la frente hasta que el cansancio la invadió y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida también

***

Los rayo del sol iluminaban los ondulados cabellos de la castaña, ella despertó y miró hacia su alrededor, no había nadie, ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy? Se levantó de la cama y vio entonces una carta sobre la peinadora, la cogió y leyó su apellido, estaba escrito con una letra perfecta, la abrió y leyó su contenido

_Granger_

_Gracias por todo lo de ayer Granger, a pesar de ser tu enemigo me has ayudado y más que eso creo que me has salvado la vida, me voy porque no quiero causar problemas entre tu y Weasley, además lo mas seguro era que si me encontraban contigo me mataban, espero que nos volvamos a ver, pues me quedé con la intriga de saber porque tus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor _

_Draco_

La respuesta ha esta carta no fue ninguna, no porque no hubiera que contestar sino que la castaña no sabía en donde se encontraba el chico que la había salvado de la muerte


	9. Chapter 9: El Pasado

Capítulo 9: El pasado

Nunca pensé que me ayudaría, es más no la beneficiaba en nada, porque me salvó, por otra parte es un alivió que lo haya echo pensaba Draco para sus adentros, se encontraba solo en su apartamento, preparó un poco de té y se dispuso a leer un libro, abrió la página por donde se había quedado y sus ojos se fijaron en las pequeñas letras que ahí se encontraban, pero su atención no lo hizo así, por más que trataba de concentrarse y entender lo que decía el libro no podía, pues toda su atención se iba hacia cierta persona que le había salvado la vida; porque rayos pensaba en ella, solo le había salvado la vida y ya, (n/a: como si fuera poco) era su pasado, no tenía porque pensar en ella, él era un Malfoy y ella nunca llegaría a su altura, pero entonces porque su mente se centraba tanto en la chica.

El chico cerró el libro puesto que no lograba para nada concentrarse y decidió tomar una ducha para despejarse un poco, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se quito la ropa, volteó a donde se encontraba el espejo y pudo notar la marca de sangre en la parte inferior de la boca, se la limpió, giró la manilla del agua caliente y se metió en la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba pudo detallar el tatuaje de su brazo derecho, una calavera que tenía una serpiente que salía de su boca , un símbolo que lo había mantenido atado por mucho tiempo a una horrible vida

---Flash Back---

-Ten cuido- le dijo Narcissa a su único hijo, mientras lo dejaba frente a la puerta donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort

-Tranquila madre-

-¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-

-si-

-entra-

El único hijo de Narcissa abrió la puerta de la habitación y vió a Blaise y a Pansy junto a Snape y al que de ahora en adelante sería su señor, entró y cerró la puerta

-¿Están todos Severus?- dijo una voz siciante

-Si mi Lord, están todos-

La voz volvió a hablar -Colagusano, que esperas, comienza la ceremonia-

-s...si señor- chilló una voz asustadiza - haber chicos pónganse por aquí-

Los tres chicos obedecieron y se pusieron uno detrás del otro frente a la chimenea que iluminaba la habitación; Colagusano susurró unas palabras inaudibles y de la nada apareció un bastón que en la punta tenía la marca tenebrosa, el hombre la hundió en el fuego de la chimenea y luego cuando estuvo bien caliente la estampó en el brazo de Draco, el rubio no gritó solo se quedo tranquilo, estaba prohibido gritar en aquella ceremonia, si gritabas significaba que no eras digno de llevar aquella marca. Voldemord pronunció unas palabras incompresibles y Draco pudo ver como la parte quemada de su brazo tomaba colores blancos y verde formando la calavera y la serpiente.

---- Fin del Flash Back---

-Por qué no abre gritado en ese momento- se dijo Draco a si mismo, pero la respuesta le vino rápidamente a la mente, no lo había hecho porque pensó que así podría proteger a su madre, cosa que no dio resultado.

---- Flash Back----

-Madre de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré-

-No, Draco tu no puedes-

-¿Qué dices...? ¿Por qué no?-

-Aún eres débil, pequeño- dijo sollozó Narcissa mientras acariciaba la cara de Draco

-Pero cómo, madre me he convertido en la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso y tú crees que no soy capaz de protegerte-

-No lo sé hijo, hubiera preferido que hubieras elegido el lado correcto-

-¿Qué quieres decir con el lado correcto?, estoy en el lado correcto

-No, no lo estas-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque Dumbledore te ofrecía protección, y no solo a ti a ambos-

-Madre, que diría mi padre si estuviera aquí ahora-

-Al diablo con tu padre hijo, por su culpa ahora estamos así, por su culpa tu has tenido que tomar un camino que no te pertenecía-

-Si me pertenece-

-No hijo, ese es el camino de tu padre no el tuyo-

-Madre, ese era el camino de mi padre, y de ahora en adelante te guste o no yo seré tu protector-

---- Fin del Flash Back----

Pero su madre tenía razón, era débil, y por esa misma debilidad y también por su orgullo había descuidado a sus ser querido más preciados, no solo a Pansy, también a su madre.

--- Flash Back---

Aquel escondite había sido difícil de escoger, era muy frío y poco confortable, pero todo valía para protegerse.

Draco estaba regresando de haber comprado algunas cosas para que su madre se alimentara, bajó por unas escaleras ocultas y apareció una pequeña antorcha para iluminar el camino, no se oía ruido alguno; el chico caminó por media hora hasta llegar al verdadero paradero de su progenitora. Algo malo había pasado, porque ella estaba tirada en el suelo

-¡Madre!- gritó Draco que se agachó al lado de ella

-Ya es muy tarde, mi vida, pero no te sientas culpable tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste- esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Narcissa

-¡Madre, madre!, por favor reacciona, por favor- pero nada paso porque ya el corazón del la rubia había dejado de latir

El rubio lloró lágrimas amargas por su querida madre, luego se enteró que la muerte fue ordenada por Lord Voldemort y desde ahí prometió vengarse

----Fin del Flash Back----

No la pudo proteger, dos muertes en una semana habían sido demasiado para él en ese entonces, primero cayó Pansy, luego su madre y todo porque en toda su maldita vida no aprendió a amar, si hubiera realmente amado hubiera dado la vida por las dos pero no fue así, y aunque parte era su culpa, también era la de su padre, por no haberle enseñado a amar como es debido

Y ahora quisiera o no tenía que aprender a hacerlo sin ayuda, pero lo único que le quedaba amar era su vida y eso siempre lo había echo, no tenía a quien proteger, no tenía a cuidar, no tenía a quien amar.


	10. Chapter 10: Es por ti

.. Capítulo 10: Es por Ti

Hermione se hallaba en la cocina de su casa caminando de un lado para otro, había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con Draco y su mente no podía dejar de pensar en él, todo lo que hacia le recordaba a él, estaba desesperada, deseaba sacárselo de la mente de una vez por todas. Era cierto que al final había terminado por agradecerle en su mente la salvación, pero ya era suficiente no tenía porque pensar tanto en ese ser tan frío, primero porque él seguramente la había utilizado para no morir y segundo ella amaba a Ron y había prometido no salir con otra persona..., pero porque rayos decía eso porque pensaba en esa promesa si Malfoy ni siquiera le gustaba ¿o si?, no claro que no, como le iba a gustar después de todo lo que la había humillado en el pasado; pero entonces porque rayos abarcaba todos sus malditos pensamientos todas las malditas horas del día ¿por qué?

Por otro lado, como comprobar que le gustaba y no que solo era una reacción de la salvación, no podía porque no sabía donde se encontraba el rubio, porque él no había dejado ni rastro alguno de su paradero, nada en absoluto, podía estar en cualquier parte de mundo, aquí, allá, en la China también si era posible, por eso tenía que haber una forma de sacárselo de la cabeza y la castaña lo iba a encontrar

***

Había pasado una semana desde que había salvado a Hermione de un suicidio y ella lo había salvado de morir, estaba desesperado porque la chica aparecía en todos sus sueños y no se le lograba quitar de encima, por qué ella tenía que aparecer en todos sus pensamientos, no era digna de abarcar parte de su mente porque a pesar de haberlo salvado seguía siendo una sangre sucia.

_-Si claro pero esa sangre sucia te ha salvado la vida- dijo una voz en la cabeza del rubio_

-¿Y?- contestó el chico

_- Que acaso no te parece bastante-_

-No-

_-Que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dejado morir-_

-No estaría hablando en este momento conmigo mismo-

_-Sabes que te gusta Draco-_

-No, no me gusta-

_-Entonces porque piensas tanto en ella-_

-Y yo que se-

_-Admítelo te atrae-_

-No, ella es una sangre sucia-

_-¿Y? aun así te gusta-_

-No-

_-Compruébalo-_

-Como digas-

Draco lo iba ha hacer, se había dejado llevar por su orgullo y le iba a comprobar a esa maldita voz que no amaba a Hermione Granger, agarró su capa y de inmediato se teletrasportó a la casa de la sangre sucia

-¡Malfoy!- se alarmó Hermione cuando el rubio apareció en frente de ella

-Aja-

-Que rayos haces aquí-

-Tengo que comprobar lago-

-¿Qué?-

-No importa-

-Draco.... yo... yo te quiero preguntar algo-

-Adelante-

-tus...tus ojos-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-Ellos reflejan dolor y tristeza-

Draco se quedó perplejo -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Fue aquella vez cuando hiciste que cayera sobre ti-

Draco se sobre saltó el también había visto lo mismo en los ojo de Granger –tus ojos reflejaban lo mismo-

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano

-¿Quieres saber porque mis ojos reflejaban eso?-

-Si-

-Si tú me dices primero porque los tuyos reflejan lo mismo-

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Sabes es raro-

-¿Qué?-

-Qué teniendo a Ron tus ojos reflejen eso, no lo crees... a menos que Weasley te allá dejado por otra-

-¡Malfoy!- Hermione le pegó una cachetada al rubio

-Es cierto-

-Eres un idiota, él murió-

Draco se paralizó había metido la pata bien al fondo y ahora por su culpa Hermione estaba llorando, se sentía culpable, se sentía horrible, además de que aún sentía la bofetada en su cachete.

-Lo...lo siento-

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!, se muy bien que no sientes nada-

-Granger de verás que lo siento-

-No, Malfoy tu no sientes nada, tu no sabes que son los sentimientos-

-Estas insinuando que no tengo sentimientos-

-No idiota, te lo estoy diciendo-

- yo...-

-No quiero saber nada de ti vete-

-Pero...-

-Y pensar que yo.... que yo pensé que me gustabas-

-Hermione... tu... yo-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Hermione...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hermione, yo es decir mi corazón también pensó que tu me...me gustabas...-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, ¿eso era una declaración? ¿Era una declaración de parte de Draco?, no, no podía ser.

-¿Y Pansy?-

-Ella murió-


	11. Chapter 11: El Hechizo de la Luna

Capítulo 11: El Hechizo de la Luna

-Malfoy nosotros no podemos estar juntos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque yo cuando Ron se fue prometí no volverme a enamorar de nadie más-

-Lo siento Hermione, pero yo prometí encontrar una chica y seguir viviendo mi vida-

-¿Estas diciendo que olvidarás a Parkinson?-

-No Hermione, ella me enseñó cosas muy importantes en la vida, yo nunca podré olvidarla, pero no puedo sufrir por siempre a causa de eso, ella es mi pasado y tengo que vivir mi presente, y mi presente es comenzar una nueva vida, una nueva vida sin ella-

-Lo siento Malfoy nuestros puntos de vista son muy diferentes, para mi la vida terminó en cuanto Ron murió, estoy viva porque pensé que había una forma de revivirlo, pero no, no hay forma y por eso aquella noche decidí suicidarme, pero tu me salvaste, ahora déjame morir en paz, porque para mi todo terminó-

-No Hermione, no te dejare morir, porque para ti no todo terminó, aún estoy yo-

Hermione no aguantó más y se echó sobre los hombros de Draco a llorar, nunca pensó que aquel ser tan frió fuera a decirle aquellas cosas.

-Esta bien Hermione, desahógate todo lo que puedas, la vida no ha sido justa con nosotros en los últimos años, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante lo será-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sollozó la chica

-No lo sé, solo se que si te quedas junto a mi te prometo que lo será-

Hermione se quedó un rato más desahogándose sobre el hombro de Draco y luego decidió ir a bañarse para aclarar un poco sus ideas, no estaba segura si lo que le había dicho Malfoy era cierto, y si era una trampa, y si solo estaba actuando, y luego cuando ella estuviera entre sus brazos la mataba, por alguna razón ya no tenía deseos de morir. La decisión de la chica fue tomada al final del baño, ella había decidido confiar en Malfoy, pero estaría muy atenta y si algo raro pasaba echaría a Draco como fuera.

-¿Te apetece comer?- le preguntó Hermione a Malfoy

-Si, quiero waffle-

-No te dije que me dijeras que querías-

-Pero quiero waffle-

-pero no hay waffle-

-¿Entonces que comemos?-

-Cereal-

-No quiero cereal-

-Pues eso es lo que hay-

-Pero quiero waffle-

-Niño mimado-

-Gracias-

-Comes cereal o no comes nada-

-¿acaso esa es forma de tratar a tu salvador?-

-lo mismo te digo-

-Yo te salvé primero-

-¿y?, si no lo hacías ibas a morir-

-cierto, pero igual-

-Creo que hubiera preferido morir para no tener que soportarte-

-No digas eso sabes que me amas-

-no te amo-

-te gusto-

-tal vez-

Hermione sirvió el cereal a Draco y ambos comieron silenciosamente en la cocina, Hermione pensaba en si de verdad le gustaba Malfoy, porque es que la sacaba de quicio con sus niñerías y mientras, el rubio se consumía por dentro con la preocupación de que esa misma noche sería luna llena, tenía miedo, aunque él no recordaba nada Blaise le había contado que en las dos últimas lunas llenas había pasado lo de la sangre y lo de los ojos completamente grises, que pasaría con Hermione si lo veía así, no podía irse de aquella casa, no sin ellas, si lo hacía perdería su confianza, pero entonces que haría.

-¿Malfoy estas bien?-

-S...Si-

-Estas un poco pálido-

-No... No es nada-

-Seguro-

Draco vaciló un momento –si, seguro, oye Hermione dame tu mano un momento –

La chica se la dio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron del apartamento

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la castaña cuando llegó

-Es mi apartamento-

-¿Y por que rayos me trajiste para acá?-

Draco no respondió, estaba impaciente.

-Draco te preguntó algo-

-No puedo decirte-

-me estas secuestrando-

-no- Draco puso el mismo hechizo que había en Hogwarts para que las personas no pudieran teletransportarse

-Entonces porque realizas ese hechizo-

-No quiero que te vayas-

-No me lo puedes pedir-

-No sabes lo que va a pasar-

Hermione se alarmó -¿de qué hablas?-

-Lo siento no puedo dejarte salir-

Draco sabía que no la estaba protegiendo, esta vez solo la estaba utilizando para protegerse, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero que podía hacer no quería morir y su única salvación era ella puesto que Blaise lo había traicionado pero no le podía decir nada, si le contaba lo que sucedía seguramente lo abandonaría por miedo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Hermione que se acercó a una pila de libros – ¿Luna llena, porque tienes esto?-

A Draco se le ensombreció la mirada –Sabes, hoy es luna llena-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos –tu... tu eres un hombre lobo-

Draco rió y negó ojalá fuera solo eso y no lo que le estaba en verdad pasando

-Entonces porque están todos esto libros aquí-

-Solo curiosidad-

Hermione no le creyó pero tampoco siguió preguntándole nada, ella podía hacer sus propias suposiciones, tal vez el era un vampiro y entrada la noche le chuparía la sangre.

-No es eso- dijo Draco mientras recogía uno de los libros

Hermione de inmediato bloqueo su mente –No entres a mi mente-

-Eres tu la que la tiene abierta y ni te has dado cuenta de que he entrado, sabes él no acepta eso-

-Acaso me estas probando para él-

Draco sintió ganas de matarla pero se contuvo –No- dejó escapar algunas lágrimas

-¿Esta llorando?-

Draco no respondió se había dado la vuelta para que la castaña no lo mirara

Ella trató de hacerle frente pero no pudo pues el rubio la evitaba y tanto fue que el chico se encerró en su cuarto.

Hermione sabía que a pesar de que ambos se habían confesado, Draco le estaba tendiendo una trampa y algo tenía que ver la luna llena en ello.

Pasaron horas y horas y Draco no salió de su habitación, Hermione rondaba por todo la casa. Por fin se abrió la maldita puerta a las once y cincuenta y ocho de la noche, Hermione se había pegado un buen susto porque el chico había estrellado la puerta contra la pared

-¡No!- gritó el rubio una de las cortinas estaba abierta, él corrió hasta ella y trató de cerrarla pero cuando ya tenía la cortina en la mano vio lo que no debía ver, la luna, estaba ahí esperándolo completamente plateada, iluminando el cielo negro

-Pansy- susurró el chico

-¿Draco?- había algo que a Hermione no le daba buena espina

El chico volteó y como alguna vez lo había descrito Blaise, Hermione pudo ver que las pupilas de sus ojos habían desaparecido y se encontraban completamente grises.

-¿Dra...Draco?-

-¿Pansy?-

-No ella esta muerta-

-¡Mientes!-

-Tú me lo dijiste-

-Mientes-

-No, No lo hago, tú me lo dijiste-

-Ya deja de decir mentiras-

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-

-Entonces tu la mataste- Draco vomitó sangre

Hermione se asustó –no, no la he matado-

-Entonces porque ella no esta aquí-

-Draco...-

-¡Contesta!-

-Yo no la he matado, tú me dijiste que ella había muerto-

-No, no puede ser ella juro siempre estar junto a mi-

-Flash Back-

-Draco siempre estaré junto a ti-

-Y yo siempre te protegeré-

-Juntos por siempre recuérdalo-

-Jamás lo olvidare-

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Yo la protegí siempre, como puede ser que este muerta-

-No lo sé, no me lo dijiste-

- Flash Back-

La máscara blanca se había caído dejando ver el rostro de la chica, era ella, Pansy Parkinson y estaba muerta

Draco no había podido hacer nada, no había podido protegerla como había dicho y ni siquiera había podido vengar su muerte o enterrarla de forma decente

-Fin del Flash Back-

Draco calló al piso retorciendo y vomitando sangre, sus ojos aún eran unicolores, Hermione por su parte estaba en una esquina arrinconada temblando por el pánico, sabía que debía ayudar al rubio pero tenía mucho miedo y sus manos temblaban solas. ¿Qué puedo hacer? se preguntaba si misma tenía miedo, pero quería ayudar a Draco, por una extraña razón sabía que la persona que se retorcía no era el verdadero Draco y si lo era debía estar poseído o algo así, entonces, lo decidió, tenía mucho miedo pero debía ser valiente, gateó a donde se encontraba el rubio y lo agarró por los hombros

-Pansy- susurro el rubio

-no-sollozo Hermione

-¿Quién eres?-

-Her…Hermione-

Hermione, Hermione se repitió el rubio, quien era ella, el solo recordaba a Pansy, Hermione le sonaba pero quien era, una imagen se plantó en su celebro, una chica castaña le pegaba una bofetada, otra imagen, la misma chica castaña apuntándole con su varita mientras dos personas la llamaban por su nombre, Hermione, otra imagen la misma chica poniéndole paños de agua fría en la cabeza

Draco estaba confundido, vomitó más sangre manchando la camisa de Hermione, esta se limitó a sollozar

-Draco por favor regresa- dijo la chica

-¿Pansy?-

-Desmallus-

La castaña había decidido usar su varita, el cuerpo de Draco descansaba sobre la alfombra de la sala y su cabeza se encontraba en las piernas de Hermione, la chica acarició su cabello rubio y suave, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Draco despertara del hechizo? ¿Tendría que encarar de nuevo a lo que fuera que lo poseía?, esperaba que no, puesto que no tenía ningún plan.

-Her...Hermione- susurró Draco pero la chica no respondió, el rubio se sentó, estaba un poco mareado, miró a la castaña y pudo ver entonces la mancha de sangre que la chica llevaba en le pecho, maldición, no, no podía ser, no la podía haber asesinado, no podía ser cierto, tomo a la chica por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente, nada la chica no respondió

-Granger por favor responde- dijo el chico, su vos sonaba asustada –por favor no mueras- el rubio abrazo a Hermione

Hermione abrió los ojos, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Draco junto al de ella, ¿estaría poseído aun?

-Draco- susurró la castaña

El chico se sobresaltó y abrazó más fuerte a la chica, la cual posó sus manos sobre la espalda del rubio a la misma vez que sonreía, sabía que ese era el Draco normal y no el poseído, parecía extraño estar abrazada a ese ser tan frío y sentir calor

-¿te hice daño?- preguntó Draco

Hermione negó quería quedarse así toda la vida, se sentía protegida, aunque fueran los brazos de su peor enemigo

-Hermione...- comenzó el rubio de nuevo

-Dime-

-Esta noche pasará de nuevo-

A la chica la recorrió un escalofrío pero no soltó al chico

-Hermione-

-¿Si?-

-Perdóname-

Hermione abrazó más fuerte al chico –esta bien-

Por fin los cuerpos se separaron, Draco miro los ojos de Hermione, de nuevo pudo ver en ellos la tristeza y el dolor, la distancia que separaba sus bocas era muy corta, Hermione podía percibir el aroma de menta que despedía Draco

Lo siento – dijo el rubio y empezó a recoger los libros alusivos a la luna que Hermione había visto el anterior día, luego se puso a leer uno de ellos

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Hermione cogiendo otro de los libro a la vez que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su compañero

-Gracias-

Ambos chicos se pasaron todo el día buscando la cura del hechizo que le habían puesto a Draco, más no consiguieron nada, en los libros solo explicaban los síntomas y ya mas nada.

-El hechizo de la luna- dijo Draco, así nombraban al hechizo en el cual había caído Draco – ¿por qué me suena?-

Hermione no respondió y solo se limitó a mirar la hora, mierda, cuando había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, eran las once y cincuenta y nueve de la noche... las once y cincuenta y nueve de la noche repitió Hermione en su cabeza. Maldición.

-¡Draco no...!-

Pero era muy tarde, el rubio había mirado la luna, la castaña pudo ver como las pupilas se ponían completamente grises, soltó un gritó de horror y de inmediato corrió a cerrar las cortinas, pero eso no sirvió de nada, Draco estaba poseído por completo

-¡No!- gritó Hermione, lo cual fue un error

-¿Pansy?- de nuevo la pregunta que hacia todas las noches de luna llena

La castaña se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar

-¿Pansy?-

-No-

-¿Dónde esta ella?-

-No esta-

-¿A dónde fue?-

-Ella...Ella-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo...Yo-

-¿Y Bien?-

-Ella paso a mejor vida-

-¡La mataste!-

-¡No!-

-¿Quién la mató?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Granger, Hermione Granger-

Draco vomitó sangre y cayó en le piso respirando con dificultad, algo no estaba bien, volvió a vomitar, esta vez se llevó ambas manos al corazón, Hermione corrió hacia él y lo agarró por los hombros.

-Draco, Draco por favor mírame- gritó Hermione

El chico levantó la vista, le costaba respirar y las pupilas eran totalmente grises, su corazón latía cada vez más lento, de nuevo vomitó sangre, Hermione sabía lo que estaba pasando Draco estaba muriendo

-Draco, no por favor, no mueras, por favor no mueras, no me dejes sola por favor, no quiero volver ha estar sola-

Draco respiraba cada vez menos

-¡Draco!- la chica acercó su rostro al de él – por favor no mueras- susurró

El corazón palpitaba cada vez menos, ya casi ni se sentía, Hermione dejaba caer por sus mejillas unas grandes lágrimas, -Draco, por favor no mueras-susurró la chica y unió sus labios con los de él, y ahí todo acabó Draco dejó de respirar y su pequeño corazón que apenas empezaba a sentir el amor de Hermione se paró, la chica seguía besándolo mientras gotas caían en la cara de Draco

Algo hizo que Hermione se sobresaltará, Draco estaba respirando de nuevo y su corazón volvía a latir poco a poco, la chica derramó más lágrimas, el rubio correspondió a su beso, el primer beso de esta pareja, el beso que marcaría el comienzo una relación, el beso que rompía con la promesa que Hermione se había hecho, el beso que comprometía a esas dos personas a amarse y a protegerse toda su vida y sobre toda las cosas, el que había salvado a Draco de la muerte, el que había roto el hechizo de la luna.

Draco terminó el beso suavemente, a ambos les hacia falta aire, respiraron y se miraron, cada uno pudo entonces ver en los ojos de su compañero un brillo especial, un brillo que significaba felicidad, un brillo que podía curar las heridas del pasado. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar nada, ese beso había respondido todas sus preguntas del futuro, aunque Hermione no terminaba de creer completamente en Draco, le tenía miedo a la traición y a quedarse sola de nuevo

Draco se levantó con cuidado del regazo de Hermione, algo parecía haber contrarestado todo el dolor que había sentido a partir del momento en que lo habían hechizado, como casi toda la sangre había caído sobre su pecho decidió irse a bañar.

-¡Draco, Draco!- Hermione tocaba la puerta del dormitorio del rubio

-¿Qué pasa?- gritó el chico del otro lado de la puerta mientras se enrollaba una toalla en la cintura y abría la puerta

-mira lo que encontré- Hermione señalaba un libro abierto donde había un subtítulo que decía _"Cura del Hechizo de la Luna"_

**-**Perfecto-

**-**Si que lo es, y lo mejor es que ya estas curado-

-¿Cómo puede se eso?-

-Mira la cura-

Draco tomó el libro con ambas manos y leyó:

"_La cura de este hechizo es el beso voluntario de la persona que te ama y que amas, este beso debe realizarse por propia voluntad, si el voluntario esta bajo la maldición imperios, el hechizo no se romperá"_

-Era tan fácil- se sorprendió Draco

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco – Draco no es tan fácil, tiene que ser un beso que demuestre el amor incondicional, y obviamente la persona que te lo puso sabía que Pansy no estaba contigo para salvarte, recuerda lo que leímos, el hechizo termina matando a la persona que lo posee-

Si ya se, pero aún así me parece muy poca cosa para un hechizo de estas dimensiones-

al menos agradece que solo es eso y no algo más complicado-

-Gracias-

Hermione sonrió

-Así me gusta verte, sonriente-

Esta vez se le ensombreció la mirada

-¿qué pasa Hermione?-

-Hay algo que encontré dentro del libro-

-¿Y que encontraste?-

La castaña sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una carta y de la entregó al rubio, la carta iba dirigida al chico y la había escrito Pansy Parkinson, el chico no pudo evitar un pequeño escalofrío al ver el nombre de su ex-novia escrito en el papel.

-No- dijo Draco y dejo la carta sobre un estante

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Hermione

-Te molesta no es cierto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que vaya a leer la carta de Pansy-

-¿Por qué abría de molestarme?-

-No se, ¿celos tal vez?-

-¿Celos de qué?-

-De ella-

-No estoy celosa de ella, puedes abrir la carta-

-Piénsalo bien Hermione, y si realmente ella esta viva y acá esta su paradero-

-No me importa- respondió la chica, aunque en verdad si le importaba, si Draco hallaba a Pansy se quedaría sola de nuevo. La chica miró directamente a los ojos grises de Draco –pero tus ojos me dicen que ella no puede estar viva-

-Es cierto- contestó el rubio –Yo la vi morir ante mis ojos, no puede estar viva-

Hermione tomó las manos de Draco –entonces ábrela-

Draco cogió la carta del estante donde la había dejado y la abrió con cuidado, sacó un pequeño pergamino y lo leyó en silencio

_Draco_

_Cariño si encontraste esto es seguramente porque has encontrado la cura del hechizo que te he puesto, un hechizo horrible lo se, pero tenía que cerciorarme de que encontraras la felicidad después de que yo me fuera, este hechizo solo consistía en hacerte un poco de daño si intentabas hacerle daño a alguna mujer, entiende, a mi me hiciste mucho daño aunque se que no fue apropósito, pero no quería que la chica que me sustituyera pasará por lo mismo que pasé yo, pero tu padre descubrió mis planes y decidido ponerte un hechizo más fuerte, el Hechizo de la Luna, un hechizo que tarde o temprano te destrozaría, él sabía o pensaba que no encontrarías otra mujer que amar, él te quería matar, estaba feliz de que fueras la mano derecha de Nuestro Señor, estaba feliz pero también celoso, y esos celos lo llevaron a querer matarte, habló con Nuestro Señor y le dijo que si me mataba serías más fuerte y tendrías más concentración en tus misiones, todo esto lo sé porque lo escuché, el Señor Tenebroso no estaba convencido de lo que decía tu padre, pero no le importaba matar, además tenía que probar una nueva maldición, cerciorarse de que funcionará y porque no, con un mortífago, una mortífago que no fuera muy importante para sus misiones, yo._

_Pero tu padre sabía la verdad, sabía que si el Señor Tenebroso me mataba te irías de su lado, y el podría entonces reobtener el puesto que antes había sido suyo, y además no podrías volver porque estarías muerto._

_Draco, tienes que amar a otra persona que no sea yo, por favor olvídate de mí y sálvate, no mueras. _

_Pansy _

Draco terminó de leer y apretó la carta contra su pecho, su mirada se ensombreció y esta vez no escondió las lágrimas de Hermione.

-¿Draco estas...?-

-Por favor Hermione no me veas, en un minuto estaré bien-

-Draco, esta bien, puedes llorar-

El rubio se sentó en una silla y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, Hermione solo podía mirarlo.

-Ella me protegió- sollozó el chico – y yo... y yo nunca pude hacer nada por ella-

-Esta bien Draco, no tuviste la oportunidad-

-La tuve Hermione, la tuve pero no la vi, no la aproveche, yo juré protegerla y no pude, rompí mi promesa-

-Draco...-

-Hermione por favor déjame solo, te prometo que pronto regresare-

El chico se encaminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta, Hermione se quedó de nuevo sola y confundida, ¿qué había leído Draco en la carta que lo había puesto de esa manera?


	12. Chapter 12: Buenas y Malas Noticias

Capítulo 12: Malas y Buenas Noticias

Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione había conseguido la carta de Pansy, Draco parecía muy afligido desde entonces, pero Hermione no quería preguntar nada, puesto que no quería que el chico se sintiera peor.

Una noche mientras Hermione acomodaba el sofá donde dormía(n/a: Porque Draco le había ofrecido dormir con él pero ella no quiso) Draco se acercó y la agarró por la cintura con suavidad, ella sonrió

-Hermione- susurró en la oreja de la chica –tengo que pedirte algo-

-¿Qué será?- preguntó la chica nerviosa

-Quiero que vivas aquí conmigo-

Hermione se volteó para mirar los ojos grises de Draco, ¿se lo estaba pidiendo enserio?, tenía que pensarlo, es decir porque así tan repentino quería vivir con ella, era cierto que estaban juntos, pero ella no había olvidado a Ron, además solo llevaban una semana, que pasaría si la dejaba de querer en algún momento, ¿se quedaría sin casa?

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó el chico

- No lo sé, es tan repentino-

-No confías en mí-

-Claro que confío en ti-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo se-

-Por favor-

-Bien, hagamos algo, me traigo mis cosas para acá, me quedó un mes contigo y si todo resulta vendo mi apartamento-

-No confías en mí-

- Qué si confío-

-Entonces por qué no vendes el apartamento de una vez-

-Porque me gusta mucho-

-¿y este, no te gusta?-

-Si, claro que me gusta, es muy bonito, pero fue una de las primeras cosas que compre con lo que tenía ahorrado desde pequeña, por favor Draco-

-Bueno, esta, bien, pero ya sabes, un mes-

-Sí, un mes- afirmó la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio

-Mañana iremos a buscar tus cosas, a tu apartamento-

-Esta bien-

-Estoy lista- dijo Hermione apareciendo por la puerta del dormitorio de Draco con un vestido rojo corto que había pertenecido a Pansy y que el rubio le había prestado

-te ves bellísima- dijo el chico sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaba viendo, el vestido le quedaba perfecto parecía hecho a la medida para ella

-¿De verás?- preguntó la castaña dando una vuelta

El chico asistió –ven, vamos ya-

-¿Cómo nos vamos?-

-En escoba-

-¡¿En escoba?-

- Si, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-

-No se montar en escoba- confesó Hermione

-No te preocupes, que yo te llevo en la mía-

La castaña se lo agradeció y ambos chico sobrevolaron todo Londres para llegar a la casa de Hermione que se situaba cerca de las afueras, ahora que la chica caía en cuenta ambas casas estaban muy alejadas, ¿por qué el rubio había estado tan lejos de su apartamento el día que la rescató?, no lo sabía pero en ese momento tampoco le importó mucho, lo importante era que gracias a él, ella aún vivía –gracias Draco- susurró la chica y apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda del rubio.

Llegaron a un terreno cercano al apartamento y desmontaron de la escoba con cuidado para no ser visto por los muggles, luego caminaron tres cuadras y llegaron al edificio, Hermione sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, luego subieron varias escaleras y quedaron frente a una puerta que tenía el numero ciento veintidós, Hermione introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta dejando ver su apartamento tal y como lo había dejado el día que Draco la había aparecido en el suyo.

Hermione caminó hacia su habitación y se puso a guardar su ropa y objetos personales en una mochila, pronto Draco llegó a su lado y la ayudó a terminar de empacar

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el rubio que estaba frente a la peinadora, sostenía una cadena de oro y una pulsera con diamantes negros

Hermione ahogó un grito

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco preocupado

-eso, es..., eso es...- la chica empezó a temblar y se abrazó a si misma

-¿Qué tienes?- Draco dejó las joyas en la peinadora y corrió hacia Hermione -¿Qué te pasa, amor?-

Hermione no paraba de temblar, un montón de imágenes habían pasado por su cabeza, la muerte de Ron, el día que Ginny le dio aquella cadena de oro, el día que conoció a Eric, cuando Eric le dio la pulsera, cuando Eric la salvó de la transmutación, y por último cuando ambas joyas impidieron que se suicidara con una de las maldiciones.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- Draco estaba a su lado, se quitó la capa que traía puesta y se la puso a Hermione en los hombros.

La castaña se aferró a la capa de Draco, derramó unas pocas lágrimas, respiró profundo y dejó de temblar –si, estoy bien- respondió –mete las joyas en la mochila-

Draco se quedó extrañado, no entendía lo que había acabado de ocurrir, pero no dijo nada, tan solo volvió a la peinadora, agarró ambas joyas y la metió en la mochila.

Cuando terminaron de guardar las cosas en la mochila, Hermione se encaminó hacia la cocina y preparó algo para almorzar, Draco la siguió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, al verla ahí preparando la comida, se dijo para si mismo: "sería una buena madre" y se sonrió.

Cuando ambos pretendían irse, Hermione recordó que no había cerrado la ventana que Draco había abierto en su habitación, así que se en caminó hacia él. Cuando llegó a la ventana se asomó por ella y miró a su alrededor, sonrió para ella misma y justo cuando la iba a cerrar, vio dos cartas donde tenía sus plantas, la agarró con cuidado y leyó de quién eran; una era de Ginny y la otra de Semiramis.

-Hermione es hora de irnos- dijo Draco apareciendo por la puerta

-Espera-

-Vamos, amor, pronto va a oscurecer y será más difícil volar-

-Vamos pues- dijo Hermione y guardó la cartas en el en la capa de Draco que tenía puesta.

Los chicos por fin salieron del apartamento y luego de caminar un poco regresaron volando al apartamento de Draco, fue un viaje un poco largo y como Hermione se sentía un poco cansada, se quedó dormida.

-Herm...Hermione- Draco susurraba

La chica se frotó los ojos y los abrió lentamente -¿qué pasa?- preguntó

-Ya hemos llegado-

Hermione se estiró y se puso de pie, recordó que había metido dos cartas en el bolsillo de la capa y las sacó para leerlas; la primera era de Semiramis, Hermione la abrió despacio y la leyó, parecía haberla escrito con bastante apuro.

_Hermione_

_Hermione estoy muy asustada, un grupo de personas llamadas mortífago, atacaron Hogwarts ayer por la noche, algunos chicos dicen que volverán a atacar para matar a los hijos de muggles, están evacuando la escuela, pero yo no tengo a donde ir, recuerda me escapé de casa y si vuelvo mis padres me rechazaran, por favor ayúdame_

_Semiramis_

Hermione ahogó un grito de terror cuando terminó de leer la carta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco alarmado

-Han... han atacado Hogwarts-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mira- la castaña le dio la carta al rubio para que la leyera

-Era de esperar-

-¿Cómo que era de esperar?- reclamó Hermione -Y lo dices tan despreocupadamente, Draco hay que ayudar a esa niña-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si, es mi amiga y no tiene nadie mas en el mundo que la entienda-

Draco se encogió de hombros

-Por dios, podrías ayudarme, tenemos que ir a buscarla-

-Y arriesgar nuestras vidas-

-Si, y si no quieres voy yo sola-

Draco abrió sus ojos grises de par en par, no podía dejar que Hermione se fuera sola, tenía que protegerla. La chica se encaminó a la puerta para irse, pero entes de que pudiera girar la perilla Draco la agarró por el brazo.

-Suéltame- gritó la chica

-Espera Hermione-

-No, déjame ir-

-Por favor, escúchame-

- No, no y no-

-¡Hermione!-

-Escúchame, estas actuando impulsivamente, que tal si es una trampa-

Hermione se quedó quieta, Draco tenía razón y si era una trampa iba a caer redondita en ella, pero y si no lo era, no podía dejar a Semira ahí sola tenía que hacer algo.

-Pero y que tal si no lo es- dijo la castaña desesperada

-No lo sé, pero no hay alguien que pueda ir por ti-

Hermione negó

-¿Ginny Weasley?-

-No, lleva un hijo de Harry-

-Potter no perdió el tiempo ¿eh?-

Hermione lo miro severamente

-¿Lovegood?-

-Draco, ella murió-

-¿Murió, cuándo?-

-En una batalla que tuvimos con los mortífagos, justo cuando salíamos de la casa de los Weasley-

-Hermione...-

-¿qué?-

-Ella no murió-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ella sigue viva

-¡Qué! no puede ser, pero si yo vi su cuerpo en el suelo y fui a su funeral-

-Hermione, ese cuerpo era falso-

-¿Cómo...?-

-Ella escapó, ante de que la maldición Crucio le diera y dejo un cuerpo falso para que pensáramos que estaba muerta-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

Draco titubeó no estaba muy seguro de si iba a responder esa pregunta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- insistió Hermione

- Yo... yo traté de matarla-

Hermione se quedó paralizada, su novio, había tratado de matar a una de sus amigas, no sabía que pensar, si de verdad Draco decía la verdad tenía que buscar a Luna, pero primero debía poner a Semiramis a salvo.

Hermione se soltó de la mano de Draco abrió la puerta del apartamento y dejó al rubio gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, por su mente pasaba todo tipo de ideas de cómo encontrar a Semiramis. Llegó a la calle y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo ir desde ahí a la estación de King Cross

-Ves que estas actuando impulsivamente- dijo Draco que descendía al suelo con su escoba –ven, te acompaño-

Hermione lo pensó un momento, él había tratado de matar Luna, porque iba a confiar en él, pero una voz es su interior la contradijo, vamos Hermione confía aunque sea una vez en él, al final le dio la mano al rubio, se montó en la escoba y voló a la estación de King Cross

-Gracias por traerme- le dijo Hermione muy seria a Draco –puedes volver a casa-

-pero que dices Hermione, yo voy contigo-

La castaña negó –no puedes-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Eres un mortífago, si te ven te matan-

-Si, ya sabría que dirías eso, pero amor, no te puedo dejarte sola, no quiero perderte-

-Pero...-

-Tranquila- Draco apareció de la nada un capa de invisibilidad

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?-

-Era de mi madre, ella me la regaló-

Hermione volvió a sonreírle y ambos atravesaron la pared del andén nueve y diez.

El viaje en tren se hizo largo y de nuevo Hermione se quedó dormida, Draco la miraba dulcemente, se veía tan linda de aquella manera, como un ángel caído del cielo, el chico la abrazó no quería perderla, la protegería así le costara su vida, pronto el también se quedó dormido

Hermione se levantó de un saltó, el tren acababa de llegar a Hogwarts, sintió algo en su regazo que resultó la cabeza de un Draco dormido, la castaña sonrió y procedió a despertar al chico. Ambos salieron del tren, se encaminaron hacia los tethrals y sobrevolaron el oscuro cielo, esa noche ni la luna ni las estrellas brillaban

-Ponte la capa- le dijo Hermione a Draco cuando dieron el primer paso en el castillo, y el chico obedeció

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, a pesar de que los alumno aún a esa hora podían estar fuera de la cama, Hermione sabía exactamente donde estaban, ya le había tocado una vez en tercer año dormir ahí.

Llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor y las abrió de par en par, unas cuantas varitas apuntaron a su cara.

-Hermione- gritó Semiramis y salió corriendo hacia ella, pero Lupin la detuvo

-Espera Semiramis- dijo el profesor

Hermione puso cara de fastidio

-¿Que descubriste sobre mi en tercer año?-

La castaña se acercó a su querido profesor y le susurró en el oído: -que eras un hombre lobo-

-Bienvenidas seas, Hermione-

Semira se lanzó a los brazos de la chica

-Hola pequeña-

-¿Y que te trae por acá?-

-Me llevó a Semira-

-Pero y sus padres...-

-Ellos son muggles y no les importa la chica, así que me la llevó-

-pero Hermione...-

-¿Acaso hay otra opción?-

-No-

-Entonces me la llevó- -prometo cuidarla bien-

Lupin sabía que no tenía otra opción, era importante que los chicos se fueran lo más pronto posible así que dejó que Hermione se llevara a Semiramis

-Y por cierto Remus- dijo Hermione – ¿piensas recibir a los padres de todos estos chicos con la varitas en la cara?-

-Lo siento, no esperábamos nadie ha esta hora, se supone que hay un horario para venirlos a buscar-

-Lo siento- dijo Semira que recordó no haber puesto eso en la carta

-No importa- dijo la castaña, se despidió de Remus y se fue con la chica

Una vez que llegaron de nuevo al tren, Draco se quitó la capa; Semira gritó al verlo pues no se imaginaba que nadie apareciera así de repente

-¿Semira por qué gritas?- preguntó Hermione que veía de lo más normal a Draco

-Ha aparecido de repente- dijo Semira apuntando a Draco con su dedo

Draco le tiró la capa de invisibilidad a Semira

Hermione se rió

-¡Ah! Hermione me han atrapado- gritó la chica

-No te he atrapado- habló por fin el rubio

-Haber saca solamente tu cara-

Semiramis sacó su cabecita de la capa –El resto de mi cuerpo a desaparecido- gritó

Draco ahogó una risa, Hermione le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña se veía burla y severidad en ella y le explicó a Semiramis la propiedad que tenía esa capa tan especial.


	13. Chapter 13: Cuídenla

Capítulo 13: Cuídenla

-¿Hermione a dónde vas?- preguntó Draco que se encontraba medio dormido

-Me voy a buscar a Luna, te quedas aquí cuidando a Semiramis- explicó Hermione sin rodeos

-Mmm...-

Hermione rió y entró al cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa y entró a la bañera. Se sobresaltó cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¡Draco qué pasa, casi me matas del susto!-

-No, casi me matas tú del susto a mí-

-¿por qué?-

-pensabas irte sola a buscar a Luna-

-Si, ¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Cómo que tiene?, Hermione no has comprendido que sin ti no puedo vivir y necesito protegerte siempre-

-si lo he comprendido, pero ¿qué pasa con Semiramis?-

-Se la dejas a Weasley-

-Es una responsabilidad muy grande, además ya es bastante carga con su niño-

-Vamos Hermione, debe haber una forma de que se queden con ella -

-Bueno iré a visitarla en un rato con Semira y tú te quedarás aquí-

-Bueno-

-¿puedes salir del cuarto para poder terminarme de bañar?-

-si claro, claro- dijo Draco sonrojándose y salió del baño

En cuanto Draco salió del baño decidió colaborar un poco con Hermione y fue a levantar a Semiramis, se encaminó hacia la sala y la movió suavemente.

-cinco minutos más Rika- dijo Semiramis entre sueños

-¿Rika?- preguntó Draco extrañado

La pequeña castaña se levantó de golpe –perdóname, no era mi intención llamarte así es solo que...-

-Esta bien, esta bien- rió el chico –oye hoy vas ir a visitar a una amiga de Herms, así que prepárate-

-¿y tú no vas con nosotros?-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Hermione ya te contará-

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a Hermione con unos jeans y una camisa de tiritas moradas, a Draco casi se le cae la boca cuando la vio, estaba tan simple y aún así parecía una criatura celestial, tenía ganas de comérsela a besos.

-Buenos día Hermione- dijo Semira con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno días pequeña, haber, hoy vamos a visitar a una...-

-si, ya Draco me lo ha contado todo-

-Veo que ya te has aprendido mi nombre- interrumpió el rubio –que rápida-

Semiramis sonrió

-Bueno pequeña, que tal si te vas a bañar mientras Draco y yo preparamos al desayuno-

-vale-

Semira se encaminó hacia su baúl, sacó la ropa que necesitaba y se fue al baño de huéspedes para bañarse

-A que es un encanto- dijo Hermione cuando la ojiazul cerró la puerta del baño

-Si que lo es, espero que me des una hija así-

Hermione se sonrojo –pero que dices-

-vamos no te hagas la tontita-

-bueno, ya pongámonos a cocinar que necesito dejar a la niña lo más pronto y comenzar a buscar a Luna-

-Vamos pues-

Ambos chicos fueron a la cocina y prepararon waffle, el desayuno favorito de Draco, llegó Semiramis y los tres comieron juntos se veían tan felices parecía una familia; pero los problemas recién empezaban

-En un rato nos vemos- se despidió Semiramis alegremente

-Si, en un rato- mintió Malfoy que sabía que Hermione haría lo posible porque la pequeña se quedara en casa de los Weasley

-Ahora nos vemos amor- dijo Hermione y le plantó un beso en los labios al chico

-Aja, ahora- contestó el chico ahora embobado

Ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la planta baja, una vez ahí salieron de la construcción y caminaron por las calles de Londres

-Semiramis-

-¿si?-

-Quiero que me prometas algo- Hermione estaba seria

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-No se lo diré a nadie- prometió la chica

-Por favor no comentes nada sobre Draco cuando lleguemos a casa de mi amiga-

-No diré nada-

-Gracias pequeña-

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parada de autobús muggle, no tuvieron que esperar para subir a uno de ellos; el viaje se tornó largo pero agradable ya que el autobús iba por la campiña.

-Semira- susurró Hermione cuando llegaron a la parda en donde les tocaba bajarse

La pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos había estado dormida todo le camino, sonrió y luego con ayuda de Hermione se bajo del autobús, ambas chicas caminaron un poco y luego llegaron a una pradera; ahí estaba, La Madriguera

-Ahí es- dijo Hermione apuntando hacia la casa

-vamos- dijo Semira agarrando a Hermione de la mano y corriendo pradera abajo

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar a la puerta, Hermione fue la que tocó e inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver a George que al ver la visita esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Mira nada más quien nos visita- dijo George

-Pero si es Hermione- dijo Fred que acababa de aparecer por la puerta

-Hola chicos- saludó Hermione

-¿Y quien es esta pequeña que tenemos aquí?- dijo segundo gemelo -¿Hermione no me digas que...?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que tuviste una hija con Ron y no nos dijiste nada-

- A ver Fred como crees, si hubiera tenido a esta chica, la hubiera tenido a los 7, creo que en ese momento una chica no puede tener hijos-

-pero tiene tu cabello y los ojos de Ron-

-Coincidencia-

-Además, en la magia todo se puede- agregó George

-y la coincidencia no existe- dijo una voz femenina

-pero no es mi hija- terminó Hermione –esperen, ninguno de los dos dijo lo de la coincidencia ¿verdad?-

-No- respondieron los gemelos

-¡Ginny!-

-Hola Herm- dijo la pelirroja que acababa de aparecer detrás de ella

Cada vez que Hermione veía a Ginny podía ver que su vientre había crecido, la castaña estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su amiga que casi se olvidaba del motivo de su visita.

-¿bueno chicos y no van a dejar pasar Hermione?-

-Ah, si claro que si, venga Hermione pasa, que esta es como tu casa- dijeron los gemelos a la vez

Semiramis rió

-¿y quienes esta chica?- preguntó Ginny mirándola con ternura

-Es una amiga, Semiramis Jonhson, me la encontré cuando fui a Hogwarts no hace mucho-

-¿Fuiste a Hogwarts hace poco? ¿Qué tal está Remus?- preguntó George

-está bien, les manda saludo-

-¿Jonhson? Tu si eres Fred, diciendo que Semiramis es hija de Hermione cuando es hija tuya-

-Pero de que hablas hermano-

-¿No será pariente de Angelina?- preguntó Hermione

-No lo creo, tanto Angelina como la mamá son hijas únicas-

-¿Y de parte del padre?-

-Igual-

-¿A todas estas Hogwarts no esta dando clase ahorita?- preguntó Ginny

-A que te refieres- preguntó Fred

-Bueno Semiramis debería estar en Hogwarts-

-Hogwarts a sido atacado por los mortífagos- se adelantó a decir la ojiazul

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron los tres pelirrojos a la vez

.-Por eso es que esta aquí conmigo-

-Bueno que tal si terminamos de entrar- sugirió Ginny

Los chicos asistieron y fueron a la sala donde se sentaron, Fred mandó a sus gemelos al cuarto y Hermione le dijo a Semira que fuera con ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- dijo George interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Los mortífagos han atacado Hogwarts, parece que Voldemort ha empezado a atacar de nuevo- explicó Hermione

Ginny se sobresaltó y palideció al escuchar el nombre del asesino de Harry

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó George su hermana

La chica insistió e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su vientre

-Ginny, George y yo creemos que es conveniente que no escuches la conversación- dijo Fred preocupado

-Estaré bien-

-Ginny no creó…- pero George no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermana salió corriendo en dirección al baño

-No esta bien- dijo Hermione

-No, no lo esta- aseguró George –Fred, encárgate-

Fred se levantó y caminó por donde se había ido Ginny

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Hermione

-Dentro de muy poco- respondió el gemelo que se había quedado con ella

Tuvieron que esperar un rato para que Fred volviera, ya que estaba ayudando a Ginny

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Hermione cuando Fred bajo

-Se ha quedado dormida-

-que alivió, debería descansar más- dijo George

-¿No esta descansado suficiente?- preguntó la castaña

-No- respondió Fred – - ha estado muy preocupado por ti, así que no le es fácil dormir-

-no le respondiste la última carta que te mandó, es por eso-

Se le había olvidado revisar la carta que le había mandado Ginny, había estado tan pendiente de Semiramis y Draco que no se había acordado.

-Lo siento chicos, se me ha pasado-

-No importa, pero dinos Hermione a que has venido, sabemos que no es solo para hacer visita-

-Tienen razón chicos, no es para eso que he venido, necesito pedirles un favor-

-Pero antes de pedírnoslo, ¿qué es lo que esta buscando Quien – tú – sabes en Hogwarts?- preguntó George

-Matar a los sangre impura-

-Es decir a ti-

-Y a Semiramis- agregó Hermione

-¿Y cual es el favor?- preguntó Fred

-Necesito que cuiden a Semiramis mientras yo no estoy-

-¿No estás? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que buscar algo y voy a tardar un poco-

-¿El último horrcrux?- preguntó George

-Si- mintió Hermione

-Te podemos ayudar, es decir acompañar, nuestra madre se ocupará de Semiramis-

-Chicos gracias, pero no; ustedes dos tienen familia y ellas no se pueden dar el lujo de perderlos-

-pero Hermione, queremos ayudarte, además queremos hacer algo por nuestro hermano-

-Chicos de verdad estoy muy agradecida, pero no, si quieren hacer algo por Ronald, cuiden a Semiramis-

-Pero…-

-Chicos por favor, no quiero perderlos ha ustedes también-

-Esta bien- dijo Fred

George lo miró extrañado – ¿Esta bien?-

-Esta bien, si vas con alguien- completó el gemelo

-Si voy con alguien- dijo Hermione-

-¿Con quién?

-Con Ernie Mcmilan y Michael Corner-

-¿Michael Corner?-

-¿No lo recuerdas Fred? Era de Ravenclaw y salió con Ginny un tiempo-

-Pues vagamente, estaba en la ED ¿verdad?-

-Si- afirmó Hermione

-Esta bien te dejaremos ir, pero promete que escribirás-

-Lo prometó-

-Y promete que si estas en apuros nos avisaras-

-Lo prometo- dijo Hermione aunque sabía que no lo iba cumplir-

Los chicos subieron al cuarto donde estaba Semiramis para que Hermione se despidiera de la chica

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Semiramis preocupada

-Tengo que buscar algo y tardaré –

-¿Regresarás?-

-Si, mientras prométeme que te portaras bien-

-Lo haré-

-Y recuerda no mencionar nada sobre él- susurró Hermione

Semiramis asistió

-Adiós pequeña-

-Adiós mamá- susurró Semira

Los gemelos acompañaron a Hermione a la salida y se despidieron de ella, la verdad ninguno de los dos quería que se fuera, la castaña había sido como otra hermana para ellos.

-Si Ginny pregunta por mi díganle que he tenido que ir urgente a Alemania-

-¿Alemania?-

-Si, ella entenderá-

Hermione se despidió de ambos chico y tomo su camino hacia su próximo objetivo


	14. Chapter 14: El Valle de Godric

Capítulo 14: El Valle de Godric

¿Por qué Semiramis la había llamado mamá? Ella no era su madre de eso estaba segura, ¿entonces por qué?, a pesar de eso se parecía bastante a ella y los gemelos no habían fallado en decir que los ojos eran los de Ron, acaso sería pariente de ella y no lo sabía o sería pariente de Ron, fuera cual fuera por más que repasaba todo su árbol genealógico no encontraba ninguna Semiramis Jonhson y tampoco era pariente de los Weasley pues los gemelos o Ginny hubieran dicho algo

Había caminado tres kilómetros desde que había salido de la casa de los Weasley y ahora giraba hacia la derecha, ya se empezaba a ver, era aquella casita donde comenzaría la búsqueda de su amiga, sabía que debía hacerla con Draco, pero la casa le quedaba en el camino y no perdía nada con empezar por ahí. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, estaba segura de que Ginny volvía de un paseo por la casa cuando apareció tras de ella; empujó la puerta y entró al acogedor recinto, nunca había entrado pero al verla le pareció muy bonita, miró a su alrededor y luego subió al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, una de ellas tenía la puerta medio abierta, seguro que era la de la rubia; empujó la puerta y se encontró con un cuarto muy grande con muebles amarillos y azules y objeto extraños muy propios de la chica. Al fondo de la recámara había una mesita de noche donde había unas velas y una foto, Hermione se acercó para ver la foto y comprobó que era Luna, la rubia sonreía mientras se comía una paleta de helado, y de repente aparecían Ginny y ella.

Hermione no se pudo contener y una lágrima bajo su mejilla, recordaba ese día, habían ido a Hogsmeade y Ron les había tomado la foto

-Flash Back-

-¿Colin nos prestarías tu cámara?- preguntó Luna amablemente

-Si, claro- dijo el chico y le entregó la cámara a la rubia

-Gracias-

Ginny y Hermione hablaban muy animadamente, era un día de primavera así que no hacia mucho calor pero tampoco mucho frío

-Tomémonos una foto- dijo Luna mostrándole la cámara a las chicas

-¿pero quién no las toma?- peguntó Ginny

-Ahora, no estoy muy desarreglada- dijo la castaña recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta

-claro que no- respondió la pelirroja

Justo en ese momento Ron iba pasando por donde ellas se encontraban, seguramente se encontraba buscando a Hermione, últimamente parecía estar muy pendiente de ella. Luna corrió hacia el aún con la cámara en las manos

-Ron tómanos una foto- dijo la chica alegremente mientras le enseñaba la cámara a Ron

-Bueno…- dijo el chico y camino hacia donde se hallaban las demás

Las chicas se posicionaron y Ron tomó la foto

-oye Ron no…-

Pero después de todo eso no importó Ginny y Hermione se habían movido rápido y habían aparecido en la foto

Tomaron la foto y luego con un movimiento de sus varitas aparecieron dos iguales, una para cada una

-Fin del Flash Back-

¿Dónde había guardado ella esa foto?y ¿donde estaba la de Ginny?

Acercó la foto para verla mejor y pudo ver algo escrito con la letra de la rubia

"_El Valle de Godric"_

¿El Valle de Godric?, Hermione se extrañó, de seguro Luna se había descuidado y había puesto eso, en ese momento estaban en Hogsmeade, no en el Valle de Godric, pero era raro aquellos dos lugares no tenían similitud como se había podido confundir.

La castaña movió su varita y apareció una segunda foto pero sin las letras escritas, dejo una en la mesa de noche y la que estaba escrita se la quedo ella, antes de irse dio una vuelta por la casa y luego desapareció.

Para ser otoño hacia bastante calor, era como si hubieran abierto un horno o algo así, algo ardía caminó un poco y ahogó un gritó, el edificio en donde había vivido se estaba consumiendo entre las llamas, y él, donde estaba él. Lo llamó pero no apareció "por favor que no este dentro del edificio" susurró mientras cerraba los ojos

-Vamonos-susurró él que había aparecido detrás de ella

-¿Qué paso?-

-Luego te explicó ahora es mejor que nos vayamos-

Ambos aparecieron en un bosque, el rubio se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el pasto y recargó su espalda contra un árbol, tenía la cara llena de hollín; la castaña sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara

-¿Qué paso?-

Draco agarró el brazo de la castaña y la haló hacia él de tal manera que Hermione quedó entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, no pude hacer nada- dijo el chico mientras a abrazaba fuertemente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es que ellos aparecieron-

-¿Los Mortífagos?

- Si ellos, ellos fueron los que incendiaron al apartamento, lo siento no pude detenerles-

-Ya eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu estas a salvó- dijo Hermione y también abrazó al chico

Se quedaron así por un buen rato, luego Hermione se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Draco, se veía tan linda así, el chico pasó un dedo por sus labios y luego le acarició el cabello, quería quedarse para siempre así, después de un rato él también se quedó dormido

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que seguía en el bosque, se sentó y vio que Draco no estaba ahí, el miedo la empezó a invadir, se levantó del suelo rápidamente y empezó a correr en línea recta; a penas llevaba unos metros cuando alguien la sostuvo por el hombro, la chica volteó esperando ver lo peor, pero lo que vio la alivio notablemente, era el rubio y estaba completamente mojado

-¿A dónde ibas?- preguntó el chico

-A buscarte- dijo Hermione –Me preocupe al no verte cerca-

Draco tomó a Hermione por las caderas, la pegó contra su cuerpo y la besó delicadamente.

-Siento no haberte avisado, pero es que dormías tan profundo que no quise despertarte-

-No importa-

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el punto donde habían caído la anterior noche y comieron unos pescados que Draco había recién atrapado

-Estaban muy ricos- dijo Hermione una vez que terminaron de comer

-Si-

Recogieron todo lo que habían sacado del bolso y empezaron a caminar por el bosque, ambos iban muy juntos, y no paso mucho tiempo cuando sus manos se entrelazaron

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- preguntó Draco

-Al Valle de Godric- dijo Hermione, luego sacó su varita y trató de parecer la foto pero nada pasó

-Oh, lo siento no te lo había dicho pero aquí no podemos hacer magia-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No lo sé, es algo muy extraño, pero en este bosque la magia no funciona pero cuando deseas ir a un sitio después de caminar un rato cae en el sitio-

-Si que es extraño-

-Es extraño conseguirlo, ya que en ningún libro aparece-

-¿Y eso?-

-Bueno dice la leyenda que el que escribe algo sobre él muere al escribir la primera letra-

-Pero si eso es una leyenda no esta escrito-

-No, parece que se ha pasado de boca en boca, así que puede que hayan modificado la versión-

Y a Hermione que le empezaba a gustar el bosque, ahora lo veía un poco macabro por lo que le acababa de decir al rubio, camino entonces más cerca de èl. Después de un largo silencio y un poco de andar llegaron a donde querían, la castaña pudo divisar la casa de los Potter y un poco más allá el cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus amigos.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos?- dijo Draco mirando con preocupación a la castaña, pues sabía que ella era sensible a la nostalgia

-Por la casa de los Potters- dijo señalando a la linda casa

-Vamos pues- dijo el rubio jalándola para que ambos fueran juntos

-Flash Back-

-No hay mucha gente que viva por aquí- dijo Hermione viendo a su alrededor

-Después de lo que paso, no creo que nadie le apeteciera venir- dijo Ron

Harry se limitaba a contemplar aquella casa llena de enredaderas, intentando recordar algún recuerdo de ella, más solo una vaga imagen de su madre y un olor a lilas pasó por su mente

-¿Estas bien Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-Si – dijo el ojiverde restregándose los ojos y avanzando poco a poco hacia su pasado-

Abrieron poco a poco la puerta, la cual produjo un sonido desagradable, Hermione se tapo los oídos.

-¡Lumus!- de la varita de Ron salió una luz que iluminó lo que al parecer era una sala

La casa estaba muy polvorienta llena de telarañas, al parecer hacia años que nadie se pasaba por ahí, entonces los chicos decidieron limpiarla, puesto que pasarían algunos días ahí

-Fin del Flash Back-

Draco abrió la puerta y Hermione inconscientemente cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco y se maravilló al ver la casa tal como la había dejado aquel día, el hechizo de limpieza y orden había funcionado, se sonrió y Draco al verla sonrió

Ambos pasaron a aquella, casa que de seguro ahora le pertenecería a Ginny, aunque Hermione sabía que ella jamás vendría a vivir allí, era ver demasiados recuerdos de Harry

-¿Qué hacemos?- comenzó Draco

-Buscamos pistas- dijo Hermione y sacó la foto que había encontrado en casa de Luna -Mira-

Draco observó la foto sin cuidado – Si, que linda te vez-

Hermione se sonrojó –Eso no tonto, mírala con más detenimiento-

El rubio tomó la foto con cuidado y la observó más detenidamente -¿Valle de Godric?-

-Si-

-Pero esto no es Hogsmeade-

-Exacto-

-espera un momento, esta foto desde cuando la tienes-

-Desde... desde...-

-Dime la verdad-

-Desde de ayer cuando fui a dejar a Semiramis-

- ¿Te la dio Weasley?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-De verdad lo siento mucho, de regresó pase por casa de Luna-

-¡Hermione Jane Granger te dije que ibamos a buscarla juntos!-

- Sí lo se pero es que me quedaba en el camino-

-Y si algo te hubiera pasado-

-Pues...-

-Hermione por dios piensa las cosas antes-

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione apenada

Draco agarró la cara de la castaña y la besó dulcemente en los labios

-Hermione no quiero que te pase nada-

-Si, lo sé pero estaba tan cerca-

-Por favor no lo vuelvas ha hacer-

-Esta bien-

Draco miró a su alrededor, ¿por donde comenzarían? buscar una pista ahí era difícil, además existían probabilidades de que no existiera nada ahí.

-Comencemos por este piso, por la sala- dijo Hermione que ya se había adelantado hacia uno de los sofás.

Ambos chicos pasaron unas dos horas buscando por el primer piso pero no consiguieron nada, Hermione estaba cansada pero no pararía hasta encontrar esa pista, quería encontrar a su amiga pronto.

-¿Paramos?- preguntó el rubio

Hermione negó, -vamos al próximo piso-

Una vez en el piso de arriba se separaron, Hermione le dijo a Draco que revisara los cuartos y que ella subiría al ático.

El pasillo era ancho fue hacia la última puerta hacia la derecha y giró la perilla, dejando ver entonces una amplia habitación con una cama matrimonial endoselada, ese debía ser el cuarto de los padre de ojiverde, Lily Evans y James Potter, entró y enseguida vio un armario, de seguro ahí debía haber algo, se acercó a él lo abrió; nada estaba vació y olía a humedad, buscó un poco más por el cuarto, pero a pesar de que habían muchas cosas interesantes y misteriosas no encontró nada que le sirviera de pista.

Cambió de cuarto, de nuevo giró la perilla, pero esta vez se encontró con un cuarto pintado de azul con adornos infantiles, debía ser el cuarto del niño que sobrevivió, entró en él, olía a magia negra por todas partes.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- el gritó provenía del ático

Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato corrió escaleras arriba, pronto se encontró al lado de Hermione que estaba en el suelo con cara de horror y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó Draco

Hermione volteó a verlo -¡¿Qué tipo de broma me estas jugando?- gritó histérica

-¿Qué?-

- ¡La gente no puede morir y aparecer detrás mío al siguiente minuto!-

El rubio se agachó y abrazó a la castaña -Pero de que rayos...-

-¡No me toques!-

-Pero que bicho te pico a ti...-

-No juegues conmigo-

-Pero...-

Algo se movió hacia la luz dejándose medio ver, entonces Draco pudo comprende la situación de Hermione.

-Amor es solo un boggart-

Hermione levantó la cabeza, viendo a la criaturita –pe... pero se veía tan real-

-me molestan estas criaturas, _Levicorpus-_ Draco agitó la varita y el boggart pegó contra la pared quedando inconsciente

Hermione rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y lo abrazó

-Ya paso-

Hermione se limitó a aferrarse aún más al cuello

-Salgamos de aquí-

Draco bajó con Hermione cargada en los brazos hasta el primer piso de la casa, y la depositó con cuidado en el sofá, la chica no se soltó de su cuello.

-No te vayas-susurró

-No me voy- dijo Draco y se sentó a su lado abrazándola -¿estas bien?-

-Conseguí algo-

-¿Qué es?-

Hermione alargó su brazo derecho y abrió su puño donde se encontraba un pedazo de papel arrugado, Draco lo tomó y miró a Hermione cuidadosamente

-¿Lo leo en voz alta?-

Hermione asistió

Draco abrió el papel, pero no vio nada, estaba completamente en blanco, miró a Hermione extrañado, y se lo mostró, Hermione agarró el papel y se lo mostró a Draco, pequeñas letras empezaron a parecer y el rubio pudo leer lo siguiente:

"_Hermione tu eres la única que puede leer este papel, el tan solo que tu lo agarres hace que las letras aparezcan. _

_Amiga si estas leyendo esto es porque sabes que estoy viva, más aquí no se revela donde estoy, si quieres saberlo tendrás que dejar tus creencia, tendrás que bajar a donde se encuentran los muerto y ahí dejarte llevar por tu instinto ¿Qué decides?"_

Hermione soltó un sollozó

-Significa que hay que profanar alguna tumba- dijo Draco serio

-La tumba de Harry- aclaró Hermione tratando se de secar algunas lágrimas

-¿Cómo sabes que la de Potter?-

-Simplemente lo se-

-Entonces vamos- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada

-¡No!- gritó Hermione –No puede hacerle eso a la tumba-

-No deseas encontrar a Lovegood

- Si, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Harry-

- No tienes porque hacerlo, yo lo haré-

-No Draco, por favor no lo hagas-

-Pero…-

-Por favor-

-Ya es tarde-

-Draco escúchame no lo hagas-

-Hablaremos de esto mañana, pero ya es tarde, descansemos-

Draco acompaño a Hermione hacia el dormitorio de los padres de Harry, una vez ahí Hermione le pidió a chico que se quedará con ella, Draco aceptó y se quedó ahí hasta que ella cayó profundamente dormida.

Cerró por la puerta de la casa con cuidado, la noche era fría y oscura y la luna se hallaba en cuarto menguante, el chico camino por largo tiempo hasta que llegó a su destino, vio entonces lo que le hacia falta, una pala, pasó entre las filas de las piedras leyendo cada una hasta que encontró la que buscaba.

-Lo siento- se dijo para si mismo y entonces removió el primer terrón de tierra, clavaba la pala, la enterraba un poco y sacaba la tierra, así se repitió el proceso hasta la madrugada cuando se dijo que el hoyo era bastante profundo, dejó la pala y se deslizó por el hueco, casi de inmediato cayó sobre la tierra y vio a su lado el ataúd del que alguna vez había sido su enemigo, recorrió el espacio con sus ojos y vio un túnel donde se podía meter a gatas, se metió por ahí y calló a un pasillo donde podía estar parado, caminó un poco y distinguió unas rejas y una tela, azul, caminó hasta la rejas y pudo ver entonces una niña un año menor que él, de cabellos rubios.

-Lovegood- susurró

La chica se movió un poco y vio hacia la reja, de inmediato reconoció al chico y retrocedió asustada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba espantada

-Vengo a buscarte-

-Querrás decir a matarme-

-No, no vengo a matarme-

-Mientes-

-No miento he venido con Hermione-

-Y piensas que me tragué esa palabrería-

-Mira no me hubiera molestado en profanar la tumba, sino fuera porque Hermione te esta buscando-

La rubia, pensó un momento, podría ser que el chico tuviera razón

-Mira hagamos un trato- empezó el rubio –si es mentira lo que digo puedes matarme-

Luna no estaba convencida del todo –que valiente eres al poner tu vida- dijo sarcásticamente –como se que no saldrás huyendo-

-te lo prometo-

-Las palabras de un mortífago no son reales-

Lo había llamado mortifago, hace algún tiempo no había escuchado esa palabra, como la odiaba, tenía que contenerse o explotaría, maldición, él ya no era un maldito mortífago, o al menos no se consideraba uno de ellos.

-Solo vamos- dijo Draco ya molesto

-no- dijo Luna –no tengo porque seguirte-

-¿Quieres ver a tus amigos?-

-Sí-

-Entonces sal-

-no-

Draco no sabía que hacer así que optó por usar la fuerza, lo primero quitarle la varita a la rubia, luego abrir la reja y agarrarla fuerte por la muñeca, esto solo le llevó un par de minutos

-me haces daño- gritó luna al sentir los dedos de Draco apretando su muñeca

-Pues mala suerte, no quisiste venir por las buenas, vendrás por las malas-

En la superficie ya el sol había salido y Hermione empezaba a despertarse, lo hizo poco a poco, pero al no ver a Draco cerca de ella, se puso nerviosa y empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa. Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo y no lo encontró, entonces lo que había pasado el día anterior retorno a su cerebro; maldición, y si se había ido a profanar la tumba de Harry, no, que no fuera eso, todavía podía detenerlo, abrió la puerta de la casa y corrió hacia el cementerio

-Llegamos- dijo Draco empujando fuertemente a Luna para que terminará de salir del hoyo

-Suéltame-

-no, no hasta que veas que lo que digo es cierto-

-Ósea que me tendrás siempre así-

-No -

Hermione había conseguido llegar a su destino y en cuanto vio la cabellera rubia pegó el gritó de su vida

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!-

A Luna se le heló la sangre ese era la voz de su amiga, el chico había dicho la verdad, miró a Draco quien de inmediato la soltó.

-El Lucius esta demás- dijo Draco molesto

-¡Cállate y ven acá!-

-vamos-

Ambos rubios corrieron hacia la entrada del cementerio donde se encontraba Hermione, Hermione divisó la Luna y el corazón le dio un vuelco, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimiar solos, él había conseguido a su amiga.


End file.
